The Legend of Zelda: Portals of Light
by fowo
Summary: Beginnend mit Zeldas Tod beginnt für sie in der Unterwelt und Link als ihr Geleit in Hyrule ein neues, tragisches Abenteuer, das die Liebe der Beiden auf eine nie dagewesene Probe stellt.
1. Kapitel 1

The Legend of

Zelda

Portals of Light

F. Willms 2011

Alles, was beginnt, muss enden.

Im Goldenen Land Hyrule, geschaffen durch den Lebenshauch des Trigestirns, gelten dieselben Regeln wie überall. Irgendwann kommt der Tag, fürsorglich erwähnt durch die Göttin der Weisheit, an dem es mit dem Leben für einen jeden zuende geht.

Was danach kommt, ist aus einigen der ältesten Legenden, derer es im Land des Triforce viele gibt, überliefert.

Es heißt, dass die, die es verdient haben, für immer bei den Göttinnen aufgenommen werden. Dort werden sie keine Schmerzen, keine Trauer mehr fühlen, keinen Verdruss. Bis in alle Ewigkeit sollen sie im Überfluss haben, wonach ihnen ist, es soll friedlich sein und herrlich, zu Füßen der Göttinnen im Heiligen Reich.

Aber natürlich erreichen nicht alle dieses Glück – niederträchtige Menschen, die nicht in der Gunst der Göttinnen stehen, werden verdammt, in etwas, was man mit Schrecken das Reich der Mahre nennt: Eine furchtbare Zwischenwelt, in der man all die Angst, die man zu Lebzeiten erlitten hat, erneut durchleben muss, wieder und wieder. Nachtmahre sitzen einem neben dem Kopf und weben Traumfäden hinter die Stirn, wie Spinnennetze bedecken sie die Sinne, sodass man niemals aufwachen kann.

Die Legende sagt, dass besonders starke Menschen, dem Willen der Göttinnen zum Trotz in der Lage sind, aufzuwachen und aus dem Reich der Mahre zu entkommen, um erneut auf Hyrules grünen Wiesen wandeln zu können.

Aber natürlich ist das nur eine Legende, und man hat noch nie von jemandem gehört, dem das tatsächlich gelungen war…

**Kapitel 1**

_I sit here by your side and weep you good-bye_

_I'm singing songs of sorrow for you, true gentle rose of mine_

_Upon my arm I've tied a ribbon in black_

_Although I know too well that this will not ever bring you back_

(Falconer, Portals of Light)

Er schleuderte das Schwert von sich, ohne darauf zu achten, wohin es flog. Es schlitterte über den Boden und blieb, voller Kerben und von Blut verschmiert, unbeachtet etwas abseits liegen, während er sich schon umgedreht hatte und rannte, als hinge sein Leben davon ab.

Er hatte sich nur umdrehen wollen, erleichtert, zwar zu Tode erschöpft, aber siegreich, hatte sie anlächeln wollen und in den Arm nehmen und küssen—aber sie war zu Boden gesunken, lag leblos da. Er wusste nicht, was passiert war, was er übersehen hatte.

Er ließ sich neben ihr auf die Knie fallen, nahm ihren Körper vorsichtig hoch, drehte sie ein wenig um, sodass er ihr Gesicht sah. Es war wächsern und bleich, die rosige Farbe war aus ihren Wangen und Lippen verschwunden, selbst das Haar schien seinen goldenen Glanz verloren zu haben.

„Nein, nein", würgte er atemlos hervor, strich ihr fahrig ein paar feuchte Haarsträhnen aus der mit Schweiß benetzten Stirn. Der Dreck und die Erde an seinen Fingern besudelte ihr weißes Gesicht; er hätte das niemals gewollt, konnte aber jetzt nicht darauf achten. Er legte einen Arm unter ihren Nacken um ihren leblosen Körper zu stützen, berührte ihre Wangen. „Wach auf", betete er, beugte sich über ihren Mund, hörte keinen Atem. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, während er, ohne sie loszulassen, in einer Gürteltaschen nach einer der kleinen Phiolen suchte, die er immer mit sich führte. Einige waren im Kampf zerbrochen, darunter die, in der er noch eine Fee mit sich getragen hatte, wie immer, für den Notfall. Aber das kleine Ding war ihm entkommen in seine Freiheit. Er fand noch eine unversehrte Flasche, in der eine blutrote Flüssigkeit schimmerte. Er glaubte nicht dran – aber es war einen Versuch wert.

„Oh bei allen Göttinnen, bitte—", flehte er, entkorkte die Phiole mit den Zähnen, öffnete vorsichtig ihren Mund mit zwei Fingern und flößte ihr den Trank ein, massierte ihren Kehlkopf, damit sie schluckte. Aber ihr Körper blieb leblos, und die Arznei floss ihr in einem dünnen Rinnsal wie Blut zwischen den leicht geöffneten Lippen wieder hervor.

„Das darf nicht sein!", drängte er, merkte, wie ihm die Sicht vor Tränen verschwamm, wischte sich ärgerlich über die Augen. Blut tropfe aus einer Kopffunde an seiner Schläfe auf ihr totenstarres Gesicht, er wischte es weg, brachte ein bisschen Farbe zurück in ihre Haut. „Bitte!", rief er dann in Richtung Himmel, wusste nicht mehr, was er noch tun sollte, hielt einfach nur ihren toten Körper im Arm. „Das dürft ihr nicht zulassen! Bitte, lasst sie nicht sterben, bringt sie zurück! Ich habe doch… ich habe immer alles getan, was ihr von mir wolltet, ich habe stets in eurem Namen gekämpft, bitte, erhört mich! Das seid ihr mir schuldig!"

Sein Rufen verhallte. Er wartete einen Moment, aber bis auf sein ersticktes Atmen war nichts zu hören. Der Wind strich sanft über das grüne Gras, der Abend brach an.

Er saß dort, den Leichnam der schönen Prinzessin in den Armen und weinte, rief die Göttinnen wieder und wieder an, aber er war allein.

Prinzessin Zelda träumte. Sie schwebte wie in Wasser in endloser, warmer Weite. Alles war ruhig, sie war allein. Es tat nicht mehr weh. Auf ihren rosigen Lippen konnte man ein kleines Lächeln erahnen.

Sie war glücklich. Sie dachte nicht, existierte nur in perfekter Harmonie. Sie spürte die Macht des Triforce um sich herum, die sie beschützte und ihr versicherte, dass alles gut und rechtens war.

Dass sie tot war und Link auf Hyrules Boden mit ihrem Körper saß und nicht akzeptieren konnte, dass all seine Mühen umsonst gewesen waren, wusste sie nicht.

Und sie hätte es wohl niemals erfahren, hätte sie nicht eine Stimme gehört, die ihren Namen rief: „Zelda Nohansen zu Hyrule."

„Wer ruft mich…?" Zelda runzelte die Stirn, wollte nicht geweckt werden, aber sie öffnete doch die Augen. Sie hätte erwartet, sich in ihrem Bett vorzufinden, wie immer, wenn sie erwachte – aber sie stand einfach nur in der weißen Weite, in die sie sich geträumt hatte. Ihre Füße standen im Nichts, da war kein Boden, kein Horizont in der Ferne. Sie erschrak etwas.

„Fürchte dich nicht", sagte die Stimme, eine Frauenstimme, wie Zelda vermutete, aber es war schwer zu sagen. Die Fülle, die Größe der Stimme schüchterten sie ein, und sie sah sich im Nichts um.

„Wer ist da?", wagte sie zu fragen. „Zeige er sich! Ich lasse nicht zu, geneckt zu werden."

Ein leises Lachen, dann eine andere Stimme, die sich erhob: „Mutig, Trägerin der Weisheit, so mit Uns zu sprechen."

Etwas wurde heller um sie herum, und Zelda kniff die Augen zusammen. Schemenhaft erkannte sie dann drei Lichtgestalten, die sich vor ihr manifestierten, jede strahlte in einer Farbe; rot, grün und blau. Doch es war unmöglich, Details zu erkennen. Der grelle Lichtschein der Gestalten machte es Zelda unmöglich, direkt hinzusehen, also senkte sie den Blick, zumal sie eh glaubte, verstanden zu haben.

„Meine Göttinnen", flüsterte sie heiser, spürte ihre Knie nachgeben und sank zu Boden. Vor sich glaubte sie einen blauen Rocksaum zu sehen, griff vorsichtig danach. Er fühlte sich an wie Wasser, einen Moment lang glaubte Zelda, er würde ihr durch die Finger gleiten, aber sie konnte einen zittrigen Kuss darauf hauchen. „All mein Leben lang habe ich ersehnt, Euch zu treffen! Wie kommt es, dass Ihr mir Audienz gewährt?"

„Du bist tot, Prinzessin." Zelda spürte eine warme, energiegeladene Berührung an ihrem Kopf, doch als sie ungläubig den Blick erheben wollte, mahnte sie der Schmerz hinter ihrer Stirn, wieder zu Boden zu sehen.

„Tot?", flüsterte sie. „Aber… das kann nicht sein… Link hat doch… Er hat…"

Dann die Erinnerung: Wie der Großmeister des Bösen, die Klinge, die ihn zu Fall brachte, noch in der Brust, sich zu ihr gewandt hatte und mit einem letzten, verhassten Blick die Hand in ihre Richtung erhob… Dann Schmerz, unendlich viel Schmerz.

Und schließlich Stille.

Zelda spürte, wie sich alles in ihr zusammenzog, ihre Kehle, ihr Herz, sie kauerte sich zusammen und wollte weinen, doch keine Träne erreichte ihr Auge.

Die Göttinnen gaben ihr einen Moment, dann sprach Nayru wieder. „Wir konnten es nicht verhindern, Prinzessin", sagte sie. „Es ist unsere Schuld, dass es so gekommen ist. Aber sei nicht entmutigt: Du wirst jetzt für immer an unserer Seite sein und man wird deinen Namen niemals vergessen."

„Niemals vergessen?" Zeldas Herz schmerzte so sehr, dass sie keine Scham hatte und ehrlich sprach, aller Ehrerbietung zum Trotz. „Ich bin tot! Ich konnte mein Königreich nicht mehr im Frieden erleben. Ich habe keine Nachkommen in die Welt gesetzt, ich habe nie so regieren können, wie ich wollte – ich konnte Link nie danken! Oh – Link! Link…"

Der Gedanke an ihn, den sie allein zurückgelassen hatte, nach allem, was er für sie getan hatte, machte sie schier wahnsinnig. Sie zögerte nicht, als sie ein erneutes Mal den Kopf hob und trotzdem dem gleißenden Licht der Göttinnen standhielt – wenn sie tot war... was hatte sie schon zu verlieren?

„Bitte!", flehte sie. „Bringt mich zurück! Ich weiß, dass Ihr die Kraft dazu habt. Ich habe immer getan, was Ihr von mir wollet! Ich werde niemals wieder um etwas bitten, nur dieses eine Mal, bitte, erhört mich – bringt mich zurück!"

Die Blicke der Göttinnen schienen ihr den Leib verbrennen zu wollen, so stark war der Schmerz, den Zelda empfand, als sie ihren Schöpfern Paroli bot. Wenn dies ihre letzte Chance war, war ihr jedes Mittel recht, wider besseren Wissens. Aber der Gedanke daran, Link niemals wiederzusehen, war schlimmer für sie als die Strafe der Göttinnen, und so biss sie die Zähne zusammen, krallte ihre Finger in den Stoff ihres Rockes und blieb standhaft.

Irgendwann sahen die Göttinnen einander an, und richtete Farore das erste Mal das Wort an sie.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er hier gesessen hatte, seine Stirn auf die ihre gelegt, die Arme um ihren schon erkalteten Körper geschlungen. Er spürte seinen Körper leben: Da war das Herzklopfen, das sich mit jedem Pochen anfühlte als wolle es seinen Körper in Stücke reißen und sein ersticktes Schluchzen, wenn der Atemreflex seine zugeschnürte Kehle überwand. Ansonsten war da nur ihre Stille. Da war nichts, kein Atem, kein Herzschlag. Sie war tot und er würde sie nicht zurückbringen können. Dennoch konnte er den wahnwitzigen Gedanken nicht abschütteln, dass sie einfach die Augen öffnen und sich über seinen Kummer wundern würde und alles wäre, wie er es sich immer erträumt hatte: Sie beide, zusammen, in einem Land, in dem Frieden herrschte.

Mittlerweile standen die Sterne am Himmel. Wie perfekte silberne kleine Kügelchen steckten sie im nachtschwarzen Samt, das die Welt umspannte und der volle Mond bettete die Wiese, auf der er noch immer mit ihrem Leichnam saß, in milchiges Licht.

Tränen brachen erneut aus ihm hervor, als er sich ein wenig bewegte, über ihre fahle Stirn strich um ein paar goldene Locken aus ihrem Gesicht zu streichen. Sie sah so schön aus, selbst jetzt. Der perfekte, schwarze Wimpernkranz, die leicht geschwungenen Lippen, der weiße, feine Hals...

Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die nassen Augen, erwischte eine Träne, die ihm vom Kinn tropfte, noch, ehe sie ihren Körper berührte. „Wie soll ich ohne dich weitermachen?", fragte er sie, konnte nicht aufhören, ihr zartes Gesicht zu streicheln, versuchte, die Kälte ihrer Haut zu ignorieren, die Blässe, die nichts aristokratisches mehr an sich hatte. „Was soll ich in diesem Land, ohne dich?"

Er beugte sich wieder zu ihr, küsste wieder ihre Stirn, während er einen Entschluss fasste. Er konnte nicht ewig mit ihr hier auf dieser Wiese bleiben und trotz all seines Kummers hatte er doch begonnen zu merken, wie die Kälte immer mehr von ihm selbst Besitz ergriff.

Er holte tief Luft, atmete durch, versuchte sich zu sammeln und zusammenzuraffen. Schließlich erhob er sich. Er blickte sich kurz um, aber weit reichte seine Sicht nicht, sodass er schließlich zwei Finger in den Mund steckte und mit drei kurzen Tönen sein Pferd zu sich rief. Er musste nicht lange warten, bis er das vertraute Wiehern seiner Stute hörte, dann ihr Hufgetrappel. Nur wenige Augenblicke später erschien sie aus dem Dunkeln und kam langsam auf ihn zu. Sie schien zu merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte, hielt an, wiegte den Kopf und blickte aus ihren großen, schwarzen Augen zu dem leblosen Körper vor Links Füßen. Link schluckte, musste sich beherrschen, nicht wieder in Tränen auszubrechen und senkte den Blick.

Mit einem leichten Schnauben drückte Epona ihren Kopf gegen seinen Arm, und er vergrub die klammen Finger in ihrer warmen Mähne, spürte, wie in ihr das Blut floss und wie ihre Muskeln sich bewegten. „Wir müssen jetzt stark sein, Epona", sagte er, versuchte, sich selber Mut zuzusprechen. „Wir sind jetzt wieder allein."

Sie scharrte leicht mit den Hufen in der weichen Erde und nach noch einem Moment löste er sich von ihr, um Zeldas leblosen Körper sacht aufzuheben und mit ihm im Arm auf Epona aufzusitzen. Er drückte ihr leicht die Fersen in die Flanke, und das Pferd setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Link brauchte ihr nicht zu sagen, wohin sie gehen musste, sie schien von allein verstanden zu haben.

Sie kamen ungesehen zur Zitadelle. Mitten in der Nacht war niemand mehr auf den Straßen. Auf der Schwelle hielt Link Epona an, rutschte von ihrem Rücken und legte all seine Ausrüstung ab, Schwert und Schild und Bogen und selbst seine Stiefel. Die Marmorfliesen waren kalt und betäubend unter seinen müden Füßen, als er Epona am Zügel nahm und in den Dom führte, durch dessen Fiberglasfenster kein einziger Lichtstrahl von draußen drang. Es war perfekt dunkel, Links nackte Füße machten kein Geräusch und nur Eponas Hufe klackerten leise.

Vor dem Altar angekommen, nahm Link Zeldas leblosen Körper von Eponas Rücken und legte ihn vorsichtig auf die schwarze Marmorplatte, faltete ihre Hände leicht auf ihrem Bauch und strich ihr wieder fürsorglich das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Einen Moment blieb er stehen, musste sich wieder ermahnen, die Hand von ihr zu nehmen, ehe er einen Schritt zurücktrat. Seine Augen hatten sich langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und in dem wenigen Licht, das durch das geöffnete Portal bis zum Altar vordrang, konnte er Abbilder der Göttinnen erkennen, aus grünem, rotem und blauem Stein gehauen. In ihren feinen, marmornen Händen hielt eine jede von ihren ein goldenes Dreieck, ihre schönen Lippen pusteten den Lebenshauch auf die Welt. Ihre Augen blickten leer und steinern auf ihn hinab, und er sah ihnen entgegen, ehe er die Lider senkte und dann langsam in die Knie ging, bis seine Stirn und seine Hände den kalten Boden berührten.

So betete er.

„Es gibt einen Weg", sagte Farore zu der Prinzessin, deren Körper aufgebahrt in der Zitadelle der Zeit lag. „Aber er ist unmöglich zu beschreiten."

„Dann gäbe es ihn nicht!", erwiderte Zelda bestimmt. Mittlerweile war sie aufgestanden und ihr Blick begegnete dem ihrer Göttinnen auf Augenhöhe. Etwas brannte schmerzhaft in ihrem Herzen und sie wusste nur, dass es nicht aufhören würde, ehe sie Link nicht wiedersah. Außerdem hatte sie Hoffnung bekommen, als die Göttin des Mutes das Wort an sie gewandt hatte. „Bitte, sagt mir, was ich tun kann! Ich werde alles tun, alles!"

„Es gibt einen Weg", sagte auch Din langsam. „Aber er ist nicht für dich bestimmt."

„Wir lassen dich ein Leben zu unseren Füßen zu führen", ermahnte Nayru. „Alles andere wäre dir nicht zumutbar."

„Hat die Prinzessin als Fragentträgerin nicht das Recht zu wählen?", mischte sich Farore wieder ein, trat einen Schritt vor und legte Zelda die Hand auf die Schulter. Zuerst brannte die Berührung wie Feuer und Zelda wollte zurückweichen, dann empfand sie die Hitze als tröstlich. „Aber der Weg ist gefährlich und möglicherweise vergebens. Es wäre nicht weise, ihn zu gehen. Dort wärest du für immer verloren, wenn du scheiterst."

„Ich will ihn gehen!", sagte Zelda mutig und sah Farore in die glühenden Augen.

„Aber sie kann diese Aufgabe nicht bewältigen", sagte Nayru fast ungeduldig. „Es ist kein Weg, der dafür gedacht ist, beschritten zu werden."

„Es ist wahr, dass noch kein Mensch das Reich der Mahre jemals durchquert hat um dessen Ausgang zu erblicken", räumte Farore ein, blickte von Nayru zu Zelda und streckte die Hand aus, berührte die Prinzessin sanft an der Wange, am Kinn, sah ihr prüfend in die Augen. „Aber sie wird Hilfe von der Welt der Lebenden bekommen, dafür sorge ich." Mit einer Handbewegung malte sie ein schmenhaftes Bild in die Luft und Zelda erkannte sofort Link. Er kniete vor ihrem leblosen Körper und hatte die Stirn auf den kalten Boden gepresst. Zelda hatte ihn noch nie so demütig gesehen und erschrak etwas. „Ich höre seine Gebete", sagte Farore, vielleicht ein wenig stolz. „Er ist ein guter Mann und der einzige, dem ich jemals das Fragment des Mutes anvertraut hätte. Er soll und wird dir helfen. Ich höre seine Gebete, und wie du ihm fehlst."

Zelda spürte Hoffnung in sich aufkeimen, aber auch etwas Trauer. Wie sehr er leiden musste, wahrscheinlich viel, viel mehr als sie selbst. Er wusste ja nicht, was geschah...

Die Göttin drehte sich zu den anderen beiden um. „Ich erbitte von euch, Schwestern, dass ihr der Prinzessin diesen Wunsch gewährt. Sie hat unsere Gnade verdient."

„Gnade!", sagte Nayru zornig. „Sie sehenden Auges in ihre Verdammnis zu schicken ist töricht!"

„Sie soll gehen", sagte Din. „Es ist ihre Entscheidung. Wir können sie nur warnen: Wenn sie es nicht schafft, das Reich der Mahre zu durchschreiten, wird sie auf ewig verloren sein."

Zelda nickte stumm. Sie kannte die Geschichten über das Reich der Mahre, eine Zwischenwelt, in der all die verlorenen Seelen schmachteten, die der Göttinnen nicht würdig gewesen waren. Für immer mussten sie ihr Dasein dort verbringen, gefangen in ihre schlimmsten Albträume, die die Mahre, neben ihren Köpfen sitzend, ihnen in die Köpfe spannen.

„Nur Mut", sagte Farore und nahm Zeldas Hand, auf deren Handrücken sofort ein goldenes Dreieck zu schimmern begann. „Wir haben auf das Reich der Mahre keinen Einfluss. Es ist ein Ort jenseits unserer Macht. Aber bevor wir dich dorthin schicken, schenken wir dem Träger des Mutes einen Traum. Du wirst nicht viel Zeit haben. Hast du verstanden?"

Zelda war sich nicht sicher, nickte aber. Sie war bereit, alles zu tun, was nötig war, um zu Link zurück zu kehren. Alles in ihrem Kopf und ihrem Herzen drehte sich um ihn, als Farore die Hand ausstreckte und Zeldas Augen sich wie von allein schlossen und alles um sie herum schwarz wurde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

_I feel so astray inside, as I know you're far away_

In der Zitadelle der Zeit wurde es langsam hell. Epona hatte draußen auf dem Vorplatz einen Flecken Gras gefunden, an dem sie sich gütlich tat. Link war irgendwann von Müdigkeit übermannt worden. Zu schwach, um zu widerstehen, war er eingeschlafen, den Kopf auf seinem Arm neben den Leichnam der Prinzessin gebettet.

Irgendwann war ein Traum gekommen, in dem alles gut war. In dem sie nicht tot war, und sie lag neben ihm in der Blätterlaube im königlichen Garten, wo eine Bank stand, gepolstert mit Kissen. Es war Zeldas liebster Ort in den Gärten, und schon als Kind hatte sie jedem verboten, ohne Erlaubnis dorthin zu gehen. Link allerdings hatte sie es erlaubt.

Und so lagen sie dort beieinander, ihr goldenes Haar floss über die weißen Kissen und ihre Augen waren voller Glück und Freude. Er spielte mit einer ihrer Locken, küsste ihr Haar sanft und hatte allen Kummer vergessen. Sie war hier, sie lebte; in diesem Moment war alles perfekt.

Aber als sie den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, und ihre Augen ein Schleier vom Kummer bedeckte, legte er ihr sanft die Finger auf den Mund. „Sprich nicht", sagte er. „Lass mir diesem Moment. Ich will nicht erinnert werden."

Sie lächelte scheu, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, und konnte ihm nicht widerstehen. Mit einem Kuss auf ihre weiße Stirn legte er sich zu ihr, und sie barg ihn im Schoß.

In der Stille danach konnte Zelda ihren Kummer dennoch nicht mehr verbergen, und sie richtete sich auf. Ihre Haare fielen von seinem Körper, sodass er sie ansah und eine Haarlocke durch seine Finger gleiten ließ; wie Wasser.

Sie lächelte wehmütig ob seiner Zuneigung, wusste sie doch, dass sie ihn verletzen würde.

„Ich muss gehen, Link", sagte sie. „Möglicherweise für immer."

Link setzte sich nun doch auf. „Was meinst du? Warum solltest du jetzt... gehen wollen? Wohin?"

„Ich muss." Zelda ertrug nicht, seinem besorgten, traurigen Blick zu begegnen. „Ich weiß nicht, wohin." Ihre feinen Finger hatte sie in das weiße Tuch der Kissen gekrallt, und ohne, dass sie es selbst bemerkte, tropfte ihr eine Träne auf die Knöchel. Link berührte sie an der Schulter, aber sie zuckte weg und wollte keinen Trost und er zog die Hand zurück.

„Kann ich etwas tun?", fragte er leise. „Ich würde; alles. Das weißt du."

Sie nickte nur, brachte keinen Ton heraus. Die Trauer schnürte ihre Kehle zu, das atmen fiel ihr schwer. Auf einmal kam alle Traurigkeit, die die Verzweiflung bisher unterdrückt hatte. „Ich weiß nicht–", brachte sie schließlich hervor, „Ich weiß nicht, was passieren wird. Ich habe solche Angst."

„Prinzessin." Link nahm ihre Hand, die noch immer um das Laken gekrallt war, die Knöchel weiß wie Schnee. „Solange ich da bin, werde ich auf dich achten. Einen anderen Sinn gibt es für mich nicht."

Zelda sah ihn an, und er versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, um ihr Mut zu machen. „Wirst du mich suchen?", flüsterte sie. „Auch, wenn ich verloren bin in den düstersten Abgründen dieser Welt – der Welt der Mahre?"

Link spürte sein Herz eine Moment aussetzen. Aber er verlor nicht den Mut. „Ich verspreche es", sagte Link und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Handknöchel. „Wo auch immer du bist, ich werde dich finden. Ich werde Wüsten und Ozeane durchqueren, den Himmel und die untersten Schichte der Erde, Wirklichkeit und Traum, um wieder bei dir zu sein."

Zelda lächelte.

Damit wachte er auf und fand sich in der Zitadelle wieder. Die Kerzen waren heruntergebrannt, durch die Glasfenster schimmerte die Sonne und warf bunte, schwache Lichtflecken in die Zitadelle.

Aber er hatte verstanden, was er tun musste.

Er rieb sich die Augen und sah dann auf den Leichnam vor ihm hinab. Er berührte die kalte Haut; Zeldas Körper war noch steif, die Totenstarre löste sich noch nicht. Es kam Link ewig vor, dass er sie niedergesunken auf der Ebene gesehen hatte, aber länger als einen Tag war es noch nicht her.

Er betrachtete sie einen Moment lang. Sie sah kühl und edel und weise aus, wie immer. Der Tod wusste ihre Schönheit nicht zu mildern. Dennoch erinnerte nichts an ihre Lebendigkeit seines Traumes.

Link musste schlucken. „Entschuldigt, Hoheit", sagte er leise, als er vorsichtig die Hand ausstreckte, um den linken Ohrring zu lösen, den Zelda trug. Er drückte einen kleinen Kuss darauf und verstaute ihn dann sicher in einer seiner Gürteltaschen.

Mit einem Seufzen zwang er sich zum Aufbruch, wandte sich um, reckte die steifen Glieder und pfiff Epona zu sich, die aus dem Schatten treu zu ihm trottete. Er fasste sie am Halfter und führte sie in den Vorraum, wo seine Ausrüstung noch unangetastet lag. Er legte sie an, stieß dann die schweren Eichenportale der Zitadelle mit der Schulter auf und blinzelte draußen im strahlenden Sonnenschein.

Und da erinnerte er sich erst daran, dass er trotz allem siegreich gewesen war – dass die Welt jetzt besser sein würde als zuvor, trotz Zeldas Tod. Die Bewohner Hyrules konnten wieder reine Luft atmen und ihre Häuser ohne Angst verlassen. Das Licht erschien ihm heller, die Farben strahlender und obwohl es schon Herbst war, schien sich die ganze Welt zusammenzunehmen um einen letzten Sommertag hervorzubringen, um zu feiern, dass die Jahre der Tyrannei vorbei waren.

Für einen kurzen Moment verspürte Link so etwas wie Erleichterung, und auch Stolz. Es war ein langer, steiniger Weg bis hierher gewesen.

Aber er wünschte, er könnte mit Zelda an seiner Seite von nun an den Weg beschreiten, der nun kommen würde.

Er zwang sich, die dunklen Gedanken abzuwerfen und sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Und das war seine neue Aufgabe. Er musste herausbekommen, wie er es Zelda ermöglichen konnte, aus dem Reich der Mahre zu entkommen. War das überhaupt möglich? War das nicht der Sinn in einem Ort der Verdammnis, dass man nie wieder daraus entkam?  
>Aber Zelda hätte ihn nicht im Traum aufgesucht, gäbe es nicht eine Chance. Womöglich hatten die Göttinnen doch seine Gebete erhört. Es musste einen Weg geben.<p>

Er saß auf Epona auf, drückte ihr die Fersen in die Flanken und trieb sie zur Eile an, um in die Stadt zu kommen.

Beim Reiten merkte er, und er hätte es niemals zugegeben, soetwas wie Erleichterung. Die Trauer um den Tod der Prinzessin blieb, aber der kühle Wind belebte seinen Geist und irgendwo in seinem tiefsten Inneren hatte er Angst vor Stagnation gehabt, sobald seine Aufgabe erfüllt gewesen wäre. Was passierte schon mit einem Helden, der seine Aufgabe erledigt hatte?

Aber nun hatte er ein weiteres Ziel, und der Gedanke daran hob seine Laune und machte ihn optimistisch. Er hatte schon genug überlebt, um zu wissen, dass er auch diese Aufgabe schaffen konnte.

Am Tor zur Stadt standen zwei Wachen, in eine heftige Diskussion vertieft, die aber zusammenfuhren und dann stramm standen, als sie Link auf Epona herantraben sahen.

„Herr!", kam es mit zackigem Salut.

Link zog an Eponas Zügel und bremste sie etwas ab. „Sorgt dafür, dass die Zitadelle abgeriegelt wird und niemand sie ohne meine Erlaubnis betritt! Das gilt auch für euch."

Dieses mal war der Salut etwas unsicherer. „Herr, verzeiht, wenn ich spreche", sagte eine der beiden Wachen und klappte den Gesichtsschutz des Helmes auf. „Herr, sind die Gerüchte wahr?"

Link zuckte leicht zusammen. Hatte sich das Fehlen der Prinzessin etwa so schnell schon herumgesprochen? Es würde ein Chaos geben – die Herrscherin tot und ohne Nachkommen. Hatte sie ein Testament hinterlegt? Link dämmerte, dass er, bevor er sich auf den Weg seines neuen Abenteuers machte, ein paar Sachen klären musste.

„Welche Gerüchte?", fragte er schließlich taub.

„Dass Ihr den Großmeister bezwungen habt, Herr! Dass dieser Albtraum endlich vorbei ist, Herr! Die Monster aus der Stadt sind verschwunden und der Todesberg scheint sich erholt zu haben, da dachten wir..."

Link sah zu den beiden Männern hinab, die ihre Speere umklammert hielten, als müssten sie sich daran festhalten. Dann wandte er den Blick gen Osten zum Todesberg, und die dunklen Wolken waren tatsächlich verschwunden.

„Es ist wahr", sagte er schließlich leise. „Der Albtraum ist vorbei." Und weil die Wachen sofort anfingen zu jubeln, sahen sie einen Blick zurück zur Zitadelle nicht.

Link erinnerte die Männer an seine Befehle, ehe er Epona wieder zur Eile antrieb und sie in Richtung des Schlosses leitete.

Schloss Hyrule erhob sich majestätisch, weiß und golden über die Stadt und das gesamte Land. Die höchsten Türme sah man selbst in den Wüsten des Westens und den Wäldern des Ostens noch. Es war ein prächtiges Schloss, schon einige Jahrhunderte alt und doch extrem gut erhalten. Es ging das Gerücht um, dass die Göttinnen selbst es erbaut hatten als Wohnsitz für sich selbst. Was natürlich Unsinn war – Link kannte die Schöpfungsgeschichte des Landes gut und er wusste, dass die Göttinnen nur aus dem Heiligen Reich herabgestiegen waren, um Hyrule in all seiner Pracht zu erschaffen und dann wieder zu verschwinden, nichts hinterlassend als das Triforce, der einzige Weg, ins Heilige Reich zu gelangen.

Die Wachen stoben auseinander, als Link mit Epona durch ihre Mitte preschte und erst vor dem großen Hauptportal absprang, eine Wache anwies, sie solle das Pferd für seine Abreise bereit halten und dann ins Schloss stürmte, ohne sich die Tore öffnen zu lassen. Egal, wer ihn ansprach, er ignorierte es, bis er in einem der Osttürme vor einem Gemach ankam. Er rief sich zu Ruhe und Ordnung, erinnerte sich daran, wem er gegenüber stehen würde, strich sich über Stirn und Haare und klopfte dann.

Eine Weile geschah nichts, dann wurde er hereingerufen, öffnete die Türe und betrat das Zimmer.

Das Zimmer war weniger prunkvoll als man es von Gemächern im Schloss erwarten sollte. Waffen hingen an den blanken Steinwänden. An einem Schreibtisch am Fenster saß eine Frau, das lange, weiße Haar in einem komplizierten, mehrsträngigen Zopf geflochten. Sie trug leichte Rüstung und mehrere Waffen – Link zählte sichtbar drei und wusste, sie hatte viele an sich, die er nicht mit bloßem Auge sah.

Er verbeugte sich kurz, aber tief. Er hatte großen Respekt vor Impa, Zeldas Leibgarde und Amme.

Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an, was ein paar Fältchen um ihre Lippen sichtbar machte; das einzige Anzeichen ihres Alters. „Ich grüße dich, junger Held. Es geht das Gerücht um, dass deine Reise eine erfolgreiche war."

Link richtete sich auf und sah Impa ernst an. „Wie man es nimmt", sagte er und machte eine kurze Pause, in der er den Blick abwandte um den Mut finden, zu sagen, was er sagen musste. „Die Prinzessin ist tot."

Impa sah ihn an und sagte nichts. Schließlich legte sie das Schreibzeug, das sie gehalten hatte, beiseite, stand auf und ging an das Fenster, lehnte sich auf die Fensterbank und sah hinab auf das fruchtbare, wundervolle Land, das vor ihr lag.

„Das sind schlimme Nachrichten", sagte sie schließlich. Link konnte nur nicken. „Wir müssen das öffentlich machen", fügte sie nach einer weiteren Pause hinzu. „Wo ist der Leichnam der Prinzessin?"

„In der Zitadelle aufgebahrt", sagte Link. „Aber bitte halte ihren Tod vorerst geheim."

Impa zog die dünnen, weißen Augenbrauen hoch und wies Link mit einer Handbewegung an, weiterzusprechen. Er fing an, nervös hin und her zu gehen. „Sie ist mir im Traum erschienen. Sie hat mich gebeten, sie zu suchen und ich habe ihr mein Wort geben. Ich muss nur—"

Impa hob die Hand und stoppte den Redefluss, der aus Link herauszubrechen drohte. „Wer gestorben ist und wer nicht von einer Fee gerettet wird, kann nicht zurückkommen", sagte sie streng.

Link sah sie verzweifelt an. „Das weiß ich", sagte er. „Aber sie hat selbst gesagt..."

„Du hast geträumt, Link", seufzte Impa. „Ich kann verstehen, dass du ihren Tod nicht akzeptieren willst, aber ich befürchte, etwas anderes bleibt dir nicht übrig."

Link sah sie an und spürte Wut in sich aufkommen. Dass ausgerechnet Impa, die er immer für ihren Mut und ihre kämpferischen Fähigkeiten bewundert hatte, einfach so aufgeben wollte, störte ihn enorm.

„Es war ein Traum, ja, aber sie war da, mit ihren eigenen Gedanken. Ich habe mir... ich habe ihre Reaktion nicht geträumt, ich habe mir das nicht ausgedacht, sie war da..." Er sah auf seine Hände, mit denen er die ihren gehalten hatte, er erinnerte sich an den Duft ihrer Haut und ihres Haars, es war so real gewesen... „Ich würde mir nicht ausdenken, dass jemand wie sie das Reich der Mahre erdulden muss!", sagte er schließlich und sah Impa wieder an. „Jemand wie sie käme ins Heilige Reich, nirgendwo sonst, Impa, es war wirklich, ich schwöre es bei ihrem Namen."

Sie starrten sich eine Weile an und Impa merkte, dass es Link ernst war. Sie seufzte schließlich. „Das Reich der Mahre also", sagte sie und legte die Stirn in tiefe Furchen. Sie sah kurz in die Luft und überlegte, ehe sie zu einem kleinen Bücherregal ging und ein bestimmtes Buch heraussuchte. Auf den ledernen Buchdeckel war ein Symbol geprägt, das Link wohlbekannt war: Das weinende Auge mit den drei Dreiecken darüber. Die Sprache, in die der Titel geschrieben war, kannte er nicht.

Impa schien zu wissen, was sie suchte, denn sie blätterte sehr energisch in dem alten, vergilbten Buch herum, das allem Anschein nach noch handgeschrieben und nicht gedruckt war, wie es eigentlich üblich war.

„Hier", sagte sie schließlich und hielt an einer Stelle inne. „Das Reich der Mahre oder auch das Verdammte Land", zitierte sie die alte Schrift, „ist ein spiritueller Ort, der von lebendigen Lebewesen nicht aufgesucht werden kann." Mit dem Finger auf den Zeilen suchte sie eine weitere wichtige Stelle. „Die dort gefangene Seele erleidet die für sie schlimmsten Erlebnisse, geschehene wie fiktive, immer und immer wieder, das Gedächtnis wird hierbei aber nach jedem Szenario gelöscht, sodass es der Seele unmöglich ist, zu verstehen, wo sie gefangen ist..." Impa verstummte, las schweigend und runzelte dabei immer mehr die Stirn. Link beobachtete sie besorgt und fragte sich, ob er wissen wollte, was sie gerade erfuhr.

Schließlich klappte sie das Buch zu. „Du hast dir eine schwere Aufgabe ausgesucht, junger Held", sagte sie ernst. „Aber ich werde dir mit allen Mitteln, die mir zur Verfügung stehen, helfen."

Link lächelte leicht. „Ich danke dir, Impa."

Sie winkte ab. „Ich rate dir, zu König Zora zu gehen und ihn um Rat zu bitten. Ihm solltest du auch anvertrauen, dass die Prinzessin tot ist. Er ist alt, älter als viele andere Lebewesen in Hyrule, er wird möglicherweise mehr wissen als ich."

Link nickte. Er hatte König Zora auf seinen Reisen getroffen und ihn als einen stolzen und sehr weisen Mann kennengelernt. Er würde ihm sicher wieder helfen. „Es ist auf jeden Fall ein erster Schritt", sagte er.

„Ich werde mich um die anfallenden Formalitäten kümmern und sehen, ob ich in der Königlichen Bibliothek mehr Quellen finde, die dir helfen könnten." Impa legte das Buch auf das Regal und kam zu Link hinüber. Sie überragte ihn, der er kein schmächtiger Mann war, um fast zwei Stirnen, als sie ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte und anlächelte. Sie musste nichts sagen, Link wusste auch so, dass er immer auf sie zählen konnte. Ihre Berührung tat gut und erleichterte ihn.

Er erwiderte das Lächeln, verbeugte sich noch einmal vor ihr und machte sich auf den Weg zum Reich der Zora.

Immer dem Fluss nach, zuerst gen Osten, bis das Gebirge anfing, der Fluss sich im Stein verlor und für niemanden außer das Volk der Zora Zugang gewährte. Bis vor einer Weile hätte Link es niemals geschafft, selber die Quelle des Zoraflusses zu erreichen, und auch zum König hätte er bestenfalls einen Boten schicken können – die Zora waren ein stolzes Volk und obgleich sie sich als Diener der königlichen Familie sahen, hatten sie kein Interesse daran, mit jedem dahergelaufenen Hylianer zu reden, der einmal ihre kühle, glatte Schuppenhaut bewundern oder gar anfassen wollte. Durch ihre Apartheid und Distanz zu den anderen Völkern Hyrules hatten sie es vortrefflich geschafft, einen ganz eigenen Mythos um sich zu erschaffen. Dies betreffend waren sie sehr anders als die Goronen, die nicht unweit von ihnen in den Bergen über dem Zorafluss lebten und sehr gastfreundlich waren und auch mit den Menschen Handel betrieben.

Hätten die Zora nicht, als die Tyrannei auf ihnen wie ganz Hyrule wie ein Schatten lag, existenzbedrohende Probleme mit Wasserverunreinigung gehabt, die Link für sie hatte lösen können, wäre er sicher nicht willkommen gewesen.

So aber hatte er keine Ablehnung zu befürchten. Er folgte einem wenig bekannten, dünnen Gebirgspfad hinauf in die Berge. Es würde tiefste Nacht sein, bis er an der Höhle ankäme, die ihn zu einem unterirdischen See bringen würde, durch den er Zoras Reich erreichen konnte. Sein Lampenöl sparte er sich auf, das Mondlicht reichte vorerst und er ging nicht davon aus, mehr als ein paar Arachnos zu begegnen, die man getrost ignorieren konnte, griffen sie doch nur an, wenn man ihnen zu nahe kam.

Epona lief in schnellem Schritt. Sie kannte den Weg, und Link war zu sehr in Gedanken versunken, um selber darauf zu achten. In solchen Momenten kam ihm sein treues Hylianisches Schlachtross sehr zugute, und Epona war ein besonders intelligentes Tier.

Link schreckte aus seinen Gedanken heraus, als er ein steinernes Poltern hörte, zog an Eponas Halfter und hieß sie, stehen zu bleiben. Er lauschte, und das Geräusch ertönte erneut. Trocken und gewaltig klang es, wie wenn man große Steinplatten übereinanderschleifte. Ohne selbst einen Laut zu machen, ergriff Link seinen Bogen und legte einen Pfeil an die Sehne. Das Geräusch ertönte erneut, kam aber nicht näher, und Link entschied, dass wohl kaum jemand es auf ihn abgesehen hatte. Er behielt den Bogen trotzdem in den Händen. „Heda!", rief er.

„Was da?", kam es polternd aus der Dunkelheit zurück.

Link seufzte lautlos und entspannte sich wieder. Er kannte die Stimme. „Khor-Dar?", fragte er ins Nichts hinein. „Hier ist Link. Was tust du hier?"

„Ooh. Link?" Ein tiefes Poltern und Knirschen, wie wenn ein schwerer Stein über sandigen Boden rollt, ertönte und wenig später konnte Link in der Dunkelheit den Schatten eines massiven Goronen erkennen. Für das ungeübte Auge glich ein Gorone dem anderen, aber Link hatte genug Zeit mit ihnen verbracht, um die feinen Unterschiede zu erkennen.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte Khor-Dar, der jetzt direkt neben Link und Epona stand und trotzdem mit Link auf Augenhöhe war – selbst für einen Goronen war er auffallend groß und kräftig. Kein Wunder, dass er zu den Kämpfern des Stammes gehörte.

„Auf dem Weg zu König Zora", winkte Link ab und hoffte, der Gorone würde nicht nachhaken. „Und du?"

„Oh, seit gestern sind die Eruptionen im Todesberg abgebrochen, der Älteste hat einige von uns losgeschickt, um die Lage zu prüfen, und da bin ich auf diesen Fluss erkalteter Lava gestoßen und habe, ja, eine Pause gemacht." Der Gorone guckte so unschuldig, wie er konnte, aber Link hatte ihn durchschaut.

„Also hast du eine kleine Nachtmahlzeit eingelegt, hm?" Link versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, merkte am Zucken seiner Mundwinkel, dass er eine Grimasse zog und ließ es blieben.

„Wir haben seit Monaten nur noch im Berg gehaust, wo es wirklich nicht viel kulinarische Abwechslung gibt, und so ein Lavabrocken mit warmem, weichen Inneren ist wirklich eine Köstlichkeit!", verteidigte sich Khor-Dar und brachte Link doch zum Grinsen – was ihn selbst verwunderte, aber auch erleichterte. Sein Herz war so schwer.

„Soll ich dir ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten auf dem Weg bis zur Höhle?", fragte Khor-Dar. „Ich hab zwar kein Gesindel gesehen in letzter Zeit, aber zu zweit ist man weniger angreifbar als alleine, und dann auch noch du mit deinen zerbrechlichen Knochen und weichem Fleisch."

„Ich klinge köstlich, wenn du es so beschreibst." Link verzog den Mund, zuckte aber mit den Schultern und drückte seine Fersen in Eponas Seiten. Sie ging langsam wieder los. „Ich rechne nicht wirklich mit Überfällen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass alle Moblinbanden das Weite gesucht haben."

„So?" Khor-Dar beäugte Link von der Seite, als sie zusammen dem Pfad folgten. „Hast du damit etwas zu tun, vielleicht?"

Link sagte eine Weile nichts. Er war niemand, der sich selbst mit Lorbeeren schmückte, und für den Tod der Prinzessin fühlte er sich auch verantwortlich. „Hyrule wird jetzt wieder bessere Zeiten erleben, egal, was passiert", entschloss er sich zu antworten. „Belassen wir es dabei."

„Ho-humm." Khor-Dar wiegte den Kopf und schwieg. So gingen sie eine Weile. Dass Link nicht gesprächig war, war jedem im Land klar, aber dem freundlichen Goronen wurde es bald etwas unwohl, also fragte er fröhlich: „Zu den Zora also. Was liegt denn an? Hat sich ihr Problem mit dem dreckigen Wasser gelöst?"

Link dachte schnell nach. „Ich gehe hin, um das zu untersuchen", sagte er und war stolz, dass das nicht mal eine eindeutige Lüge war. Er wusste wirklich nicht, ob es sich seit seinem letzten Besuch marginal geändert hatte.

Khor-Dar brummte vor sich hin. Das Gespräch schlief wieder ein. Link fühlte sich peinlich berührt und mied den Blick des Goronen, der etwas hinter ihm und Epona lief und trotz seiner kleinen Beine erstaunlich gut mithielt.

„Habt ihr denn wieder genug zu essen?", bemühte Link sich zu fragen. Khor-Dar nickte freudig, erzählte begeistert von all den steinernen Köstlichkeiten, an die die Goronen nun wieder herankommen konnten und Link war dankbar, dass er einfach munter vor sich hinplapperte. Manchmal merkte er, dass er den größten Teil seines Lebens alleine oder mit Ziegen auf der Weide verbracht hatte. So ging das eine Weile, bis der Mond hinter dünnen Wolkenfetzen verschwand und Link doch seine kleine Ölfunzel entzündete. Der Gorone sah ihm zu und seine dunklen, vollkommen schwarzen Augen funkelten im Licht wie endlos tiefe Edelsteine.

„Von hier an schaffe ich es alleine", sagte Link, als sich der Pfad verlor und auch für Epona unbegehbar wurde. Er saß ab, klemmte die Lampe an seinen Gürtel und streichelte Epona durch die silbrige Mähne. „Aber danke für deine Gesellschaft. Richte dem Ältesten meine Grüße aus."

„Werde ich tun", sagte Khor-Dar und beobachtete Link, wie der sich auf den letzten Teil bis zum unterirdischen See machte, querfeldein durch das Gebirge. „Irgendwas stimmt nicht", murmelte er zu sich selbst, als das leuchten von Links Lampe in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Nach was ihm wie Stunden vorkam, erreichte Link endlich den schmalen Felsspalt. Er glaubte nicht wirklich daran, dass jemand anderes außer ihm diesen Weg zum Reich der Zora kannte. Sie selbst kamen, wenn sie ein Anliegen bei der königlichen Familie hatten, flussabwärts. Link hatte zwar Möglichkeiten, sich den Elementen ein wenig zu widersetzen, aber flussaufwärts zu schwimmen gehörte bisher nicht dazu. Deswegen musste es so gehen.

Weil er nicht damit rechnete, dass sie jemand entdecken würde, legte er einen Großteil seiner Ausrüstung in der kleinen Höhle ab – Bomben und Lampe mussten auf jeden Fall hierbleiben, das Wasser würde sie unbrauchbar machen. Schwert und Schild, Pfeil und Bogen, Greifhaken, das Kleinzeug in seinen Taschen, das nahm er mit. Er holte ein kleines, bläulichgraues Tusch hervor, faltete es zu einem Dreieck und band es sich um Mund und Nase. Die Magie dahinter verstand er nicht, aber es funktionierte: Er konnte unter Wasser atmen wie ein Fisch. Oder Zora.

Er sicherte seine Ausrüstung ein letztes Mal, atmete aus Gewöhnung tief ein und sprang in das Wasser des kleinen Sees.

Es stach. Eiskalt. Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Er atmete erschrocken ein und bekam gleichzeitig Panik, weil er unter Wasser war – aber die Magie des Zoratuches ließ ihn auch diesmal nicht im Stich. Alles, was seinen Mund und seine Nase erreichte, war frische Luft. Kalt und ein wenig feucht, aber definitiv Luft, die er atmen konnte.

Er riss sich zusammen und tauchte tiefer. Alles um ihn war pechschwarz, und nur wegen des Drucks auf seinen Ohren wusste er, wo unten war. Je tiefer er kam, desto stärker wurde die Strömung und irgendwann ließ er sich einfach mitreißen. Es war eine turbulente Art des Transports und er musste aufpassen, nicht gegen unterirdische Felsen zu schlagen, aber er hatte diesen Weg schon oft unbeschadet hinter sich gebracht. Als die Strömung schwacher wurde und seine Umgebung ein wenig heller, wusste er, dass er angekommen war.

Er fing wieder an zu schwimmen, vorerst unbestimmt einfach nach oben. Das Wasser schien ihm wärmer zu werden. Irgendwann konnte er klar über sich die Wasseroberfläche ausmachen, nur ein paar kräftige Züge und dann brach er daraus hervor.

Das Reich der Zora war eigentlich kaum mehr als eine Höhle im Gebirge, aber die Wände waren nicht einfach nur aus nacktem Gestein – die Zora waren eine alte Rasse mit langer Kultur; und diese pflegten sie. Die Wände waren mit leuchtendem Perlmutt geschmückt, Wasserpflanzen wuchsen an den Ufern und den Wänden, Seerosen auf dem Wasser, Fische schwammen umher, die die Zora teils zum Schmuck, teils zum Verzehr züchteten; große, schillernde, schwere Tiere mit Flossen wie Schleiern. Das Licht von Fackeln, das das nur durch manche Löcher in der Decke einfallende Tageslicht weitestgehend ersetzten, spiegelte sich im Perlmutt und der schimmernden Haut der Zora. Das Tropfen von Wasser war allgegenwärtig und spielte die Melodie des Meeres. Ein andauerndes, beruhigendes, betäubendes Rauschen. Die Weite der Welt strömte mit diesen Geräuschen mit, und Link fühlte Fernweh in sich aufkommen.

Dieser Ort war einer der schönsten unter der Sonne, fand Link. Ein wenig bedauerte er, dass diese Schönheit nicht jeder erleben konnte. Und es machte ihn ein wenig stolz, dass es ihm erlaubt war.

Sein Auftauchen hatte die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Zorawachen geweckt. Sie waren nicht alarmiert; durch den Wassergang, den Link benutzte, waren noch nie Gefahren zu ihnen gekommen. „Der Held ist da", sagte eine der Wachen. „Schickt Nachricht zum König!" Und ein anderer Zora tauchte unter und war verschwunden.

„Junger Held!", wandte sich die Wache mit einladender Geste an Link. „Es erfreut uns zutiefst, dass Ihr uns beehrt. Was bringt Euch zu uns?"

„Ich muss mit dem König reden", sagte Link etwas atemlos und paddelte, behindert von seiner Ausrüstung, zum Ufer. Die helfende Hand des Zora ignorierte er und kletterte etwas schwerfällig aus dem Wasser. Nach der Leichtigkeit unter Wasser war es anstrengend, das Gewicht auf seinen Schultern wieder zu spüren.

Die Wache nahm ihren Helm ab und hielt ihn in den Händen. Aus den schwarzen, für Zora typischen Augen starrte sie Link an. Link fühlte sich etwas unwohl. Zora waren vom Körperbau her humanoider als Goronen, trotzdem war es ihm bis auf wenige Ausnahmen – den König und seine Frau – unmöglich, zu erkennen, mit welchem Geschlecht er es zu tun hatte. Die Stimmen der Zora gaben darüber auch keine Auskunft. Es verunsicherte ihn immer etwas, denn schön waren diese Wesen alle. Ihre Haut aus zarten Pastelltönen, Schmuck aus Koralle und Muschel, den sie sich durch die Flossen stachen, das Glitzern ihrer nassen Haut.

„Seine Hoheit hat unangemeldeten Besuch", sagte die Wache. „Es könnte sein, dass Ihr warten müsst, junger Held."

„Es ist sehr dringend", sagte Link. „Ich komme in königlichem Auftrag." Das war nicht mal gelogen, fand er. Es ging um das Leben der Prinzessin. Nichts konnte wichtiger sein.

„Wenn das so ist...", sagte die Wache langsam. „Nun, Wort ist gesendet. Ich werde Euch zum Thronsaal begleiten." Sie setzte ihren Helm wieder auf, nahm ihren Speer und ging voran. Link folgte und spürte dabei viele neugierige Augenpaare auf sich ruhen.

Der Thronsaal lag oberhalb des Wasserfalls und war teilweise unter freiem Himmel. Aus Seegras und Korallen hatten die Zora eine Überdachung gebaut, die zwar jeden Regentropfen durchließ, aber auch Tageslicht. Insgesamt war es ein passender Thronsaal für den einzigen König neben der Prinzessin Hyrules.

Ein Vorhang aus leichtem Stoff ersetzte eine Tür. Die Wache hielt davor an. „Wartet kurz." Damit verschwand sie im Thronsaal. Link trat etwas unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er war sich bewusst, dass es nichts ändern würde, ob er ein paar Minuten mehr warten musste oder nicht, aber unnütz herumzustehen widerstrebte ihm.

„Und ihr lasst ihn warten?", ertönte plötzlich die mächtige Stimme des Königs. „Holt ihn herein, zügig!"

Link wartete nicht darauf, von der Wache abgeholt zu werden, er schlug den Vorhang zurück und trat in den Thronsaal.

Und verschluckte sich fast an seiner eigenen Spucke.

Eigentlich war alles wie immer: Der König saß auf seinem Thron, etwas tiefer und versetzt neben ihm seine Gattin. Aber am Rande des Wasserbassins vor ihm saß jemand... Und wenn Link sich weiterhin auf seine Sinne verlassen konnte, hatte dieser jemand... einen Fischschwanz.

Eine Nixe.

Link blinzelte. Aber die Nixe blieb. Sie sah nicht besonders zufrieden aus und wandte den Blick ab.

„Ich sehe, du bist genauso überrascht wie ich", sagte König Zora und stützte amüsiert das Kinn in die Hand. „Wenn ich euch vorstellen darf: Link, das ist Aarja. Eine Nixe, wie du wohl selbst sehen kannst. Aarja, triff den jungen Held von Hyrule, der uns alle gerettet hat."

Die Nixe sagte nichts. Ihre Haut war weiß und schillernd, wie eine Perle, aber auch fahl, als bekäme sie nicht viel Sonnenlicht ab. Ihr langer, grüner Fischschwanz löste sich auf Bauchhöhe auf, einzelne Schuppen liefen ihre Seiten hinauf, bis zu den kleinen, spitzen Brüsten. Ihre Haare waren lang und schwarz, ebenso ihre abgrundtiefen Augen. Der Teil an ihr, der menschlich war, sah den Zora gar nicht unähnlich. Dieselben spitzen Züge, stromlinienförmig, wunderschön. Ihr Mund war etwas schmaler, zwischen ihren Fingern glänzte Schwimmhaut.

Und dennoch war da etwas Fremdes an ihr, etwas Kaltes, dem Link intuitiv misstraute.

Link schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um sich an seine Aufgabe zu erinnern. Und dann fiel ihm auf: „Ihr wisst bereits...?"

König Zora lachte leicht. „Das Meer und die Seen haben viele Augen und Münder. Und alle unterstehen meinem Befehl."

„Wisst Ihr auch", begann Link zu sagen, verstummte aber.

Das Lächeln auf den Lippen des Königs verschwand, und er nickte. „Ja. Es sind furchtbare Nachrichten. Aber komm, setz dich zu uns – holt einen Stuhl!", rief er den Wachen zugewandt zu. Ein Schemel aus Koralle wurde für Link zum König und seiner Frau gestellt, direkt gegenüber der Nixe, die noch immer kein Wort gesagt hatte. Link zögerte einen Augenblick, fühlte sich unwohl mit dieser Situation, setzte sich dann aber an die Seite der Königin, die er mit einem Nicken begrüßte – und dann erst sah, dass sie ein Bündel in den Armen hielt.

Link musste fragend geguckt haben, denn die Königin lächelte. Ihre Augen waren heller, als Link sie in Erinnerung hatte. Wie ihr Gatte trug sie als einzige Zora Kleidung, ein weites Kleid aus weichem Stoff, das in denselben Farben schimmerte wie ihre Haut und ihre fast durchsichtigen Flossen.

Als Link den Zora vor einiger Zeit mit der Wasserverunreinigung geholfen hatte, waren alle sehr besorgt um das Wohl ihrer Königin, die kurz vor der Niederkunft gestanden hatte. Soweit Link das komplette Geburtsritual verstanden hatte, musste die Königin dafür unter Wasser sein – nicht denkbar zu dieser Zeit. Sie hatte Schmerzen gehabt und ihr Zustand wurde immer schlechter. Jetzt saß sie da, erhaben und schön wie eh und je, völlig gesund, und hielt ihr Kind im Arm.

„Unser Nachkomme", sagte König Zora stolz und legte seiner Gattin die Hand auf die Schulter. „Du kommst gerade rechtzeitig. Er hat gerade erst Arme und Beine bekommen."

„Sie werden als Quappen geboren", sagte Königin Zora sanft und schlug das Tuch etwas auseinander, um Link das Kind zu zeigen. Es hatte tatsächlich noch einen kleinen Schwanz, wie ein junger Frosch, und kleine Arme und Beine... Selbst für ein Kind einer anderen Rasse als seiner eigenen fand Link es erstaunlich hübsch. Es hatte kleine, schwarze Augen, mit denen es ab und zu blinzelnd aufblickte, schien aber ansonsten ruhig an der Brust seiner Mutter zu schlafen. „Wir haben ihn gestern das erste Mal aus dem Wasser genommen. Jetzt lernt er, auch Luft zu atmen."

Link wusste nicht recht, was es treffend zu sagen gab. Er entschied sich für: „Ich bin erleichtert zu sehen, dass sich hier alles zum Guten gewandt hat."

König Zora nickte andächtig, besann sich dann seiner Position und sagte: „Nun gut, aber wir haben dringende Angelegenheiten zu klären. Die Prinzessin ist verstorben, das Land gerettet, soviel weiß ich. Nun Link – was bringt dich zu mir? Sicherlich nicht nur die Botschaft darüber. Wenn doch tut es mir leid, dass du den Weg umsonst gekommen bist."

„Nein." Link schüttelte den Kopf. „Tatsächlich ist es so, dass..." Er zögerte kurz. „Es ist so, dass ich glaube, dass die Seele der Prinzessin noch nicht verloren ist und ich sie zurückholen kann", sagte er dann, ohne groß um die Sache herumzureden.

König Zora machte kurz große Augen, dann sagte er etwas zu seiner Frau, das Link nicht verstand, sie nickte und verschwand aus dem Thronsaal. Aarja allerdings saß noch immer am Bassin, den Fischschwanz im Wasser, und starrte vor sich hin. Ob sie seine Sprache nicht sprach? Aber der König hatte sie ja auch angesprochen.

„Zurückholen?", sagte der König nach einer langen Pause. „Ich glaube, dass das nicht möglich sein wird."

„Ich bin weit gereist und habe viel erlebt", sagte Link kühl. „Ich habe so manches gesehen, das ich nicht für möglich gehalten habe."

König Zora sah ihm in die Augen. Link hielt seinem Blick stand, und irgendwann seufzte der König, erhob sich und ging auf und ab. „Wie stellst du dir das vor? Jemanden zurückholen..."

„Impa riet mir, Euch aufzusuchen", sagte Link und erhob sich ebenfalls, froh, eine Entschuldigung dafür zu haben. „Wir wollen noch geheim halten, was passiert ist, bis ich weiß, ob ich die Prinzessin aus dem Reich der Mahre befreien kann."

König Zora nickte und setzte sich langsam wieder hin, starrte lange vor sich hin. „Das Reich der Mahre", seufzte er. „Wie beim Trigestirn ist das möglich. Wie kann jemand wie die Prinzessin... Ein schlechter Streich, sehr schlecht."

Link spürte seinen Mut sinken, als er zusah, wie König Zora dort auf seinen Thron saß, die Schultern eingesunken, mit den Fingern auf den Armstützen trommelnd. Er starrte lange einfach nur vor sich hin.

„Link", sagte er, „ich weiß es nicht. Ich kenne viele Legenden über das Reich der Mahre, wenngleich mein Volk ein anderes Schicksal ereilt nach einem unrühmlichen Leben. Natürlich gibt es ein oder zwei Geschichten, dass jemand entkommen konnte. Aber du weißt, wie das mit den Legenden dieses Landes ist. Es gibt so viele, manche widersprechen sich, andere versteht man erst, wenn man alle kennt."

„Die meisten Legenden über unser Land kenne ich, seit ich klein war", sagte Link mit ernstem Blick. „Damals hielt ich das alles für Märchen. Aber ich war klein und kannte die Welt nicht. Seit ich meine Heimat verlassen habe, habe ich viel gelernt und manches, was hier als Märchen erzählt wird, mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Und daher weiß ich auch, dass in jeder Geschichte etwas wahres steckt."

Er starrte König Zora so lange an, bis der seufzte und nachgab. „Ich weiß trotzdem nicht, ob du auf die Geschichten vertrauen kannst."

„Jalhalla."

König Zora und Link drehten sich beide überrascht um. Die Nixe Aarja hatte jetzt den Blick aus pupillenlosen Augen auf Link gerichtet und starrte ihn an. „Jalhalla", sagte sie wieder. Link sah sich außerstande, etwas zu erwidern, aber die Nixe schüttelte den Kopf und setzte fort: „Der Herr über die Nachtschwärmer, der über das Schattenreich herrscht und somit auch über das Reich der Mahre."

„Jalhalla?" Link probierte den Namen aus. Er kam ihm so bekannt vor, aber er wusste nicht woher.

„Bist du schwer von Begriff?", fuhr die Nixe ihn an. Link war überrascht, wie viel Temperament sie auf einmal besaß, nachdem sie all die zeit nichts gesagt hatte. „Ich denke, du willst dein Liebchen zurückholen. Nimm Haltung an, schau nicht so dumm, deine Vorfahren würden sich schämen!"

Link schluckte und besann sich. „Wo finde ich Jalhalla?", fragte er, ohne nachzuhaken, was sie mit seinen Vorfahren gemeint haben könnte. Wie alt wurden Nixen eigentlich?

„In der Gespensterwüste", kam die Antwort etwas hochnäsig.

„Beim Wüstenkoloss?"

„Nein, gefährlicher, viel tiefer hinein."

Link wurde etwas mulmig. „Beim Richtergrund?", fragte er. Er hatte nur von diesem schon lange verlassenen Gefängnis gehört, das am äußersten Rand des Landes lag, viele Tagesreisen hinein in die Wüste. Vom Wüstenkoloss aus hatte er die Türme weit, weit in der Ferne blitzen sehen können, aber nicht gewagt, so tief in die Wüste vorzudringen. Er war erfahrener Wanderer, hatte schon weite Teile Hyrules und des Umlandes bereist, viel gesehen, vieles überstanden. Aber das...

„Noch viel tiefer ins Land der Geister hinein", sagte Aarja und klang, als würde sie genießen, Link so zu verunsichern. „Dort gibt es einen See, der eine Oase speist. Manche deiner Vorfahren haben geglaubt, dort sei gar das heilige Reich." Sie lachte, als sei das völliger Unsinn. „Einige meines Volkes leben dort. Und manchmal Jalhalla."

„Manchmal? Es ist also nicht sicher, dass er dort sein wird?" Link beschlich das Gefühl, die Nixe wolle ihn nur in sein Unglück locken.

„Soweit ich verstanden habe, ist das deine einzige Chance." Aarja legte kokett den Kopf schief. Link war sich sicher, dass sie mit ihm spielte. Er war kurz davor, sein Schwert zu ziehen und alles, was sie wusste, aus ihr heraus zu zwingen, aber er beherrschte sich.

„Kannst du mich hinbringen?", fragte er nur.

Sie wirkte doch eine Sekunde lang überrascht. Dann grinste sie. Ihre Zähne waren klein und spitz, was ihr Lächeln alles andere als freundlich erscheinen ließ. Sie nickte.

König Zora seufzte und sagte: „Ich werde dir ein paar meiner Männer mitgeben, falls–"

„Nein", unterbrach Link. „Ich gehe allein." Er ging immer allein.

König Zora bedachte ihn unzufrieden, aber er kannte den jungen Held. Und er wusste um seine Fähigkeiten. Seufzend gab er nach. „Wie du willst, Link. Aber bitte erlaube mir, dir etwas Ausrüstung schenken zu dürfen." Da wiederum zögerte Link nicht lange, und der König wies ihn an, in der Halle zu warten. Aarja nahm einen der Wasserwege und tauchte schon auf, als Link noch die steilen, glitschigen Gänge hinunterbalancierte. Sie sah ihm amüsiert zu und Link machte sich eine mentale Notiz, dass er ihr nicht über den Weg trauen durfte, ganz egal, was passierte. „Sieht unpraktisch aus", kommentierte sie, als sie die Arme am Ufer des Bassins abstütze und ihm zusah.

„Was?"

„Beine."

Link war neben ihr angekommen. „Versuch mal, dich an Land zu bewegen", entgegnete er, was sie verstummen ließ. Damit war er zufrieden.

Ihm wurde etwas Ausrüstung von einigen Wachen gebracht, sein Köcher wurde aufgefüllt, ebenso seine Flaschen, außerdem bekam er ein paar Flossenschuhe und Handschuhe mit Schwimmhäuten. Link nahm sie dankbar entgegen und tauschte sie gegen seine Schuhe und Handschuhe aus. Er hatte beides schon einmal benutzen dürfen, als er den Zora vor einiger Zeit geholfen hatte. König Zora hatte ihm angeboten, beides zu behalten, aber Link gab sie dankbar zurück und hatte nur das Tuch behalten, das ihn unter Wasser atmen ließ.

So ausgerüstet sollte er Aarjas Schwimmkünsten jedenfalls in nichts nachstehen. Sie benahm sich hochnäsig und Link gönnte ihr keinen Triumph.

Sie wollten sich schon auf den Weg machen, als die Königin zu ihm trat. „Link", sagte sie und fasste ihn an der Schulter. „Bitte, nimm dies. Es ist nicht so heldenhaft wie die Geschenke meines Gatten, aber ich hoffe, dass du auf der Suche nach der Prinzessin trotzdem davon Gebrauch machen kannst." Sie reichte ihm ein gefaltetes Tuch aus dünn gewebten Stoff. Es war halb durchsichtig, so filigran gearbeitet war es. „Ich habe es selbst gemacht", erklärte die Königin, „aus dem Seidenfaden eines Arachnos. In den dunkelsten Stunden deiner Reise soll es dich warm halten."

Link nahm das Tuch dankend an und verstaute es in einer seiner Gürteltaschen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob ein so dünnes Tuch tatsächlich Wärme spenden konnte, aber es wog nichts und er wollte kein Geschenk der Königin höchstselbst ablehnen. Beobachtet von ihr und einigen Wachen zog er sich das Zoratuch über Mund und Nase, grüßte ein letztes Mal mit einem Kopfnicken, dann sprang er ins Wasser und tauchte Aarja hinterher, die vorausschwamm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 2**

_I feel so astray inside, as I know you're far away_

In der Zitadelle der Zeit wurde es langsam hell. Epona hatte draußen auf dem Vorplatz einen Flecken Gras gefunden, an dem sie sich gütlich tat. Link war irgendwann von Müdigkeit übermannt worden. Zu schwach, um zu widerstehen, war er eingeschlafen, den Kopf auf seinem Arm neben den Leichnam der Prinzessin gebettet.

Irgendwann war ein Traum gekommen, in dem alles gut war. In dem sie nicht tot war, und sie lag neben ihm in der Blätterlaube im königlichen Garten, wo eine Bank stand, gepolstert mit Kissen. Es war Zeldas liebster Ort in den Gärten, und schon als Kind hatte sie jedem verboten, ohne Erlaubnis dorthin zu gehen. Link allerdings hatte sie es erlaubt.

Und so lagen sie dort beieinander, ihr goldenes Haar floss über die weißen Kissen und ihre Augen waren voller Glück und Freude. Er spielte mit einer ihrer Locken, küsste ihr Haar sanft und hatte allen Kummer vergessen. Sie war hier, sie lebte; in diesem Moment war alles perfekt.

Aber als sie den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, und ihre Augen ein Schleier vom Kummer bedeckte, legte er ihr sanft die Finger auf den Mund. „Sprich nicht", sagte er. „Lass mir diesem Moment. Ich will nicht erinnert werden."

Sie lächelte scheu, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, und konnte ihm nicht widerstehen. Mit einem Kuss auf ihre weiße Stirn legte er sich zu ihr, und sie barg ihn im Schoß.

In der Stille danach konnte Zelda ihren Kummer dennoch nicht mehr verbergen, und sie richtete sich auf. Ihre Haare fielen von seinem Körper, sodass er sie ansah und eine Haarlocke durch seine Finger gleiten ließ; wie Wasser.

Sie lächelte wehmütig ob seiner Zuneigung, wusste sie doch, dass sie ihn verletzen würde.

„Ich muss gehen, Link", sagte sie. „Möglicherweise für immer."

Link setzte sich nun doch auf. „Was meinst du? Warum solltest du jetzt... gehen wollen? Wohin?"

„Ich muss." Zelda ertrug nicht, seinem besorgten, traurigen Blick zu begegnen. „Ich weiß nicht, wohin." Ihre feinen Finger hatte sie in das weiße Tuch der Kissen gekrallt, und ohne, dass sie es selbst bemerkte, tropfte ihr eine Träne auf die Knöchel. Link berührte sie an der Schulter, aber sie zuckte weg und wollte keinen Trost und er zog die Hand zurück.

„Kann ich etwas tun?", fragte er leise. „Ich würde; alles. Das weißt du."

Sie nickte nur, brachte keinen Ton heraus. Die Trauer schnürte ihre Kehle zu, das atmen fiel ihr schwer. Auf einmal kam alle Traurigkeit, die die Verzweiflung bisher unterdrückt hatte. „Ich weiß nicht–", brachte sie schließlich hervor, „Ich weiß nicht, was passieren wird. Ich habe solche Angst."

„Prinzessin." Link nahm ihre Hand, die noch immer um das Laken gekrallt war, die Knöchel weiß wie Schnee. „Solange ich da bin, werde ich auf dich achten. Einen anderen Sinn gibt es für mich nicht."

Zelda sah ihn an, und er versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, um ihr Mut zu machen. „Wirst du mich suchen?", flüsterte sie. „Auch, wenn ich verloren bin in den düstersten Abgründen dieser Welt – der Welt der Mahre?"

Link spürte sein Herz eine Moment aussetzen. Aber er verlor nicht den Mut. „Ich verspreche es", sagte Link und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Handknöchel. „Wo auch immer du bist, ich werde dich finden. Ich werde Wüsten und Ozeane durchqueren, den Himmel und die untersten Schichte der Erde, Wirklichkeit und Traum, um wieder bei dir zu sein."

Zelda lächelte.

Damit wachte er auf und fand sich in der Zitadelle wieder. Die Kerzen waren heruntergebrannt, durch die Glasfenster schimmerte die Sonne und warf bunte, schwache Lichtflecken in die Zitadelle.

Aber er hatte verstanden, was er tun musste.

Er rieb sich die Augen und sah dann auf den Leichnam vor ihm hinab. Er berührte die kalte Haut; Zeldas Körper war noch steif, die Totenstarre löste sich noch nicht. Es kam Link ewig vor, dass er sie niedergesunken auf der Ebene gesehen hatte, aber länger als einen Tag war es noch nicht her.

Er betrachtete sie einen Moment lang. Sie sah kühl und edel und weise aus, wie immer. Der Tod wusste ihre Schönheit nicht zu mildern. Dennoch erinnerte nichts an ihre Lebendigkeit seines Traumes.

Link musste schlucken. „Entschuldigt, Hoheit", sagte er leise, als er vorsichtig die Hand ausstreckte, um den linken Ohrring zu lösen, den Zelda trug. Er drückte einen kleinen Kuss darauf und verstaute ihn dann sicher in einer seiner Gürteltaschen.

Mit einem Seufzen zwang er sich zum Aufbruch, wandte sich um, reckte die steifen Glieder und pfiff Epona zu sich, die aus dem Schatten treu zu ihm trottete. Er fasste sie am Halfter und führte sie in den Vorraum, wo seine Ausrüstung noch unangetastet lag. Er legte sie an, stieß dann die schweren Eichenportale der Zitadelle mit der Schulter auf und blinzelte draußen im strahlenden Sonnenschein.

Und da erinnerte er sich erst daran, dass er trotz allem siegreich gewesen war – dass die Welt jetzt besser sein würde als zuvor, trotz Zeldas Tod. Die Bewohner Hyrules konnten wieder reine Luft atmen und ihre Häuser ohne Angst verlassen. Das Licht erschien ihm heller, die Farben strahlender und obwohl es schon Herbst war, schien sich die ganze Welt zusammenzunehmen um einen letzten Sommertag hervorzubringen, um zu feiern, dass die Jahre der Tyrannei vorbei waren.

Für einen kurzen Moment verspürte Link so etwas wie Erleichterung, und auch Stolz. Es war ein langer, steiniger Weg bis hierher gewesen.

Aber er wünschte, er könnte mit Zelda an seiner Seite von nun an den Weg beschreiten, der nun kommen würde.

Er zwang sich, die dunklen Gedanken abzuwerfen und sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Und das war seine neue Aufgabe. Er musste herausbekommen, wie er es Zelda ermöglichen konnte, aus dem Reich der Mahre zu entkommen. War das überhaupt möglich? War das nicht der Sinn in einem Ort der Verdammnis, dass man nie wieder daraus entkam?  
>Aber Zelda hätte ihn nicht im Traum aufgesucht, gäbe es nicht eine Chance. Womöglich hatten die Göttinnen doch seine Gebete erhört. Es musste einen Weg geben.<p>

Er saß auf Epona auf, drückte ihr die Fersen in die Flanken und trieb sie zur Eile an, um in die Stadt zu kommen.

Beim Reiten merkte er, und er hätte es niemals zugegeben, soetwas wie Erleichterung. Die Trauer um den Tod der Prinzessin blieb, aber der kühle Wind belebte seinen Geist und irgendwo in seinem tiefsten Inneren hatte er Angst vor Stagnation gehabt, sobald seine Aufgabe erfüllt gewesen wäre. Was passierte schon mit einem Helden, der seine Aufgabe erledigt hatte?

Aber nun hatte er ein weiteres Ziel, und der Gedanke daran hob seine Laune und machte ihn optimistisch. Er hatte schon genug überlebt, um zu wissen, dass er auch diese Aufgabe schaffen konnte.

Am Tor zur Stadt standen zwei Wachen, in eine heftige Diskussion vertieft, die aber zusammenfuhren und dann stramm standen, als sie Link auf Epona herantraben sahen.

„Herr!", kam es mit zackigem Salut.

Link zog an Eponas Zügel und bremste sie etwas ab. „Sorgt dafür, dass die Zitadelle abgeriegelt wird und niemand sie ohne meine Erlaubnis betritt! Das gilt auch für euch."

Dieses mal war der Salut etwas unsicherer. „Herr, verzeiht, wenn ich spreche", sagte eine der beiden Wachen und klappte den Gesichtsschutz des Helmes auf. „Herr, sind die Gerüchte wahr?"

Link zuckte leicht zusammen. Hatte sich das Fehlen der Prinzessin etwa so schnell schon herumgesprochen? Es würde ein Chaos geben – die Herrscherin tot und ohne Nachkommen. Hatte sie ein Testament hinterlegt? Link dämmerte, dass er, bevor er sich auf den Weg seines neuen Abenteuers machte, ein paar Sachen klären musste.

„Welche Gerüchte?", fragte er schließlich taub.

„Dass Ihr den Großmeister bezwungen habt, Herr! Dass dieser Albtraum endlich vorbei ist, Herr! Die Monster aus der Stadt sind verschwunden und der Todesberg scheint sich erholt zu haben, da dachten wir..."

Link sah zu den beiden Männern hinab, die ihre Speere umklammert hielten, als müssten sie sich daran festhalten. Dann wandte er den Blick gen Osten zum Todesberg, und die dunklen Wolken waren tatsächlich verschwunden.

„Es ist wahr", sagte er schließlich leise. „Der Albtraum ist vorbei." Und weil die Wachen sofort anfingen zu jubeln, sahen sie einen Blick zurück zur Zitadelle nicht.

Link erinnerte die Männer an seine Befehle, ehe er Epona wieder zur Eile antrieb und sie in Richtung des Schlosses leitete.

Schloss Hyrule erhob sich majestätisch, weiß und golden über die Stadt und das gesamte Land. Die höchsten Türme sah man selbst in den Wüsten des Westens und den Wäldern des Ostens noch. Es war ein prächtiges Schloss, schon einige Jahrhunderte alt und doch extrem gut erhalten. Es ging das Gerücht um, dass die Göttinnen selbst es erbaut hatten als Wohnsitz für sich selbst. Was natürlich Unsinn war – Link kannte die Schöpfungsgeschichte des Landes gut und er wusste, dass die Göttinnen nur aus dem Heiligen Reich herabgestiegen waren, um Hyrule in all seiner Pracht zu erschaffen und dann wieder zu verschwinden, nichts hinterlassend als das Triforce, der einzige Weg, ins Heilige Reich zu gelangen.

Die Wachen stoben auseinander, als Link mit Epona durch ihre Mitte preschte und erst vor dem großen Hauptportal absprang, eine Wache anwies, sie solle das Pferd für seine Abreise bereit halten und dann ins Schloss stürmte, ohne sich die Tore öffnen zu lassen. Egal, wer ihn ansprach, er ignorierte es, bis er in einem der Osttürme vor einem Gemach ankam. Er rief sich zu Ruhe und Ordnung, erinnerte sich daran, wem er gegenüber stehen würde, strich sich über Stirn und Haare und klopfte dann.

Eine Weile geschah nichts, dann wurde er hereingerufen, öffnete die Türe und betrat das Zimmer.

Das Zimmer war weniger prunkvoll als man es von Gemächern im Schloss erwarten sollte. Waffen hingen an den blanken Steinwänden. An einem Schreibtisch am Fenster saß eine Frau, das lange, weiße Haar in einem komplizierten, mehrsträngigen Zopf geflochten. Sie trug leichte Rüstung und mehrere Waffen – Link zählte sichtbar drei und wusste, sie hatte viele an sich, die er nicht mit bloßem Auge sah.

Er verbeugte sich kurz, aber tief. Er hatte großen Respekt vor Impa, Zeldas Leibgarde und Amme.

Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an, was ein paar Fältchen um ihre Lippen sichtbar machte; das einzige Anzeichen ihres Alters. „Ich grüße dich, junger Held. Es geht das Gerücht um, dass deine Reise eine erfolgreiche war."

Link richtete sich auf und sah Impa ernst an. „Wie man es nimmt", sagte er und machte eine kurze Pause, in der er den Blick abwandte um den Mut finden, zu sagen, was er sagen musste. „Die Prinzessin ist tot."

Impa sah ihn an und sagte nichts. Schließlich legte sie das Schreibzeug, das sie gehalten hatte, beiseite, stand auf und ging an das Fenster, lehnte sich auf die Fensterbank und sah hinab auf das fruchtbare, wundervolle Land, das vor ihr lag.

„Das sind schlimme Nachrichten", sagte sie schließlich. Link konnte nur nicken. „Wir müssen das öffentlich machen", fügte sie nach einer weiteren Pause hinzu. „Wo ist der Leichnam der Prinzessin?"

„In der Zitadelle aufgebahrt", sagte Link. „Aber bitte halte ihren Tod vorerst geheim."

Impa zog die dünnen, weißen Augenbrauen hoch und wies Link mit einer Handbewegung an, weiterzusprechen. Er fing an, nervös hin und her zu gehen. „Sie ist mir im Traum erschienen. Sie hat mich gebeten, sie zu suchen und ich habe ihr mein Wort geben. Ich muss nur—"

Impa hob die Hand und stoppte den Redefluss, der aus Link herauszubrechen drohte. „Wer gestorben ist und wer nicht von einer Fee gerettet wird, kann nicht zurückkommen", sagte sie streng.

Link sah sie verzweifelt an. „Das weiß ich", sagte er. „Aber sie hat selbst gesagt..."

„Du hast geträumt, Link", seufzte Impa. „Ich kann verstehen, dass du ihren Tod nicht akzeptieren willst, aber ich befürchte, etwas anderes bleibt dir nicht übrig."

Link sah sie an und spürte Wut in sich aufkommen. Dass ausgerechnet Impa, die er immer für ihren Mut und ihre kämpferischen Fähigkeiten bewundert hatte, einfach so aufgeben wollte, störte ihn enorm.

„Es war ein Traum, ja, aber sie war da, mit ihren eigenen Gedanken. Ich habe mir... ich habe ihre Reaktion nicht geträumt, ich habe mir das nicht ausgedacht, sie war da..." Er sah auf seine Hände, mit denen er die ihren gehalten hatte, er erinnerte sich an den Duft ihrer Haut und ihres Haars, es war so real gewesen... „Ich würde mir nicht ausdenken, dass jemand wie sie das Reich der Mahre erdulden muss!", sagte er schließlich und sah Impa wieder an. „Jemand wie sie käme ins Heilige Reich, nirgendwo sonst, Impa, es war wirklich, ich schwöre es bei ihrem Namen."

Sie starrten sich eine Weile an und Impa merkte, dass es Link ernst war. Sie seufzte schließlich. „Das Reich der Mahre also", sagte sie und legte die Stirn in tiefe Furchen. Sie sah kurz in die Luft und überlegte, ehe sie zu einem kleinen Bücherregal ging und ein bestimmtes Buch heraussuchte. Auf den ledernen Buchdeckel war ein Symbol geprägt, das Link wohlbekannt war: Das weinende Auge mit den drei Dreiecken darüber. Die Sprache, in die der Titel geschrieben war, kannte er nicht.

Impa schien zu wissen, was sie suchte, denn sie blätterte sehr energisch in dem alten, vergilbten Buch herum, das allem Anschein nach noch handgeschrieben und nicht gedruckt war, wie es eigentlich üblich war.

„Hier", sagte sie schließlich und hielt an einer Stelle inne. „Das Reich der Mahre oder auch das Verdammte Land", zitierte sie die alte Schrift, „ist ein spiritueller Ort, der von lebendigen Lebewesen nicht aufgesucht werden kann." Mit dem Finger auf den Zeilen suchte sie eine weitere wichtige Stelle. „Die dort gefangene Seele erleidet die für sie schlimmsten Erlebnisse, geschehene wie fiktive, immer und immer wieder, das Gedächtnis wird hierbei aber nach jedem Szenario gelöscht, sodass es der Seele unmöglich ist, zu verstehen, wo sie gefangen ist..." Impa verstummte, las schweigend und runzelte dabei immer mehr die Stirn. Link beobachtete sie besorgt und fragte sich, ob er wissen wollte, was sie gerade erfuhr.

Schließlich klappte sie das Buch zu. „Du hast dir eine schwere Aufgabe ausgesucht, junger Held", sagte sie ernst. „Aber ich werde dir mit allen Mitteln, die mir zur Verfügung stehen, helfen."

Link lächelte leicht. „Ich danke dir, Impa."

Sie winkte ab. „Ich rate dir, zu König Zora zu gehen und ihn um Rat zu bitten. Ihm solltest du auch anvertrauen, dass die Prinzessin tot ist. Er ist alt, älter als viele andere Lebewesen in Hyrule, er wird möglicherweise mehr wissen als ich."

Link nickte. Er hatte König Zora auf seinen Reisen getroffen und ihn als einen stolzen und sehr weisen Mann kennengelernt. Er würde ihm sicher wieder helfen. „Es ist auf jeden Fall ein erster Schritt", sagte er.

„Ich werde mich um die anfallenden Formalitäten kümmern und sehen, ob ich in der Königlichen Bibliothek mehr Quellen finde, die dir helfen könnten." Impa legte das Buch auf das Regal und kam zu Link hinüber. Sie überragte ihn, der er kein schmächtiger Mann war, um fast zwei Stirnen, als sie ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte und anlächelte. Sie musste nichts sagen, Link wusste auch so, dass er immer auf sie zählen konnte. Ihre Berührung tat gut und erleichterte ihn.

Er erwiderte das Lächeln, verbeugte sich noch einmal vor ihr und machte sich auf den Weg zum Reich der Zora.

Immer dem Fluss nach, zuerst gen Osten, bis das Gebirge anfing, der Fluss sich im Stein verlor und für niemanden außer das Volk der Zora Zugang gewährte. Bis vor einer Weile hätte Link es niemals geschafft, selber die Quelle des Zoraflusses zu erreichen, und auch zum König hätte er bestenfalls einen Boten schicken können – die Zora waren ein stolzes Volk und obgleich sie sich als Diener der königlichen Familie sahen, hatten sie kein Interesse daran, mit jedem dahergelaufenen Hylianer zu reden, der einmal ihre kühle, glatte Schuppenhaut bewundern oder gar anfassen wollte. Durch ihre Apartheid und Distanz zu den anderen Völkern Hyrules hatten sie es vortrefflich geschafft, einen ganz eigenen Mythos um sich zu erschaffen. Dies betreffend waren sie sehr anders als die Goronen, die nicht unweit von ihnen in den Bergen über dem Zorafluss lebten und sehr gastfreundlich waren und auch mit den Menschen Handel betrieben.

Hätten die Zora nicht, als die Tyrannei auf ihnen wie ganz Hyrule wie ein Schatten lag, existenzbedrohende Probleme mit Wasserverunreinigung gehabt, die Link für sie hatte lösen können, wäre er sicher nicht willkommen gewesen.

So aber hatte er keine Ablehnung zu befürchten. Er folgte einem wenig bekannten, dünnen Gebirgspfad hinauf in die Berge. Es würde tiefste Nacht sein, bis er an der Höhle ankäme, die ihn zu einem unterirdischen See bringen würde, durch den er Zoras Reich erreichen konnte. Sein Lampenöl sparte er sich auf, das Mondlicht reichte vorerst und er ging nicht davon aus, mehr als ein paar Arachnos zu begegnen, die man getrost ignorieren konnte, griffen sie doch nur an, wenn man ihnen zu nahe kam.

Epona lief in schnellem Schritt. Sie kannte den Weg, und Link war zu sehr in Gedanken versunken, um selber darauf zu achten. In solchen Momenten kam ihm sein treues Hylianisches Schlachtross sehr zugute, und Epona war ein besonders intelligentes Tier.

Link schreckte aus seinen Gedanken heraus, als er ein steinernes Poltern hörte, zog an Eponas Halfter und hieß sie, stehen zu bleiben. Er lauschte, und das Geräusch ertönte erneut. Trocken und gewaltig klang es, wie wenn man große Steinplatten übereinanderschleifte. Ohne selbst einen Laut zu machen, ergriff Link seinen Bogen und legte einen Pfeil an die Sehne. Das Geräusch ertönte erneut, kam aber nicht näher, und Link entschied, dass wohl kaum jemand es auf ihn abgesehen hatte. Er behielt den Bogen trotzdem in den Händen. „Heda!", rief er.

„Was da?", kam es polternd aus der Dunkelheit zurück.

Link seufzte lautlos und entspannte sich wieder. Er kannte die Stimme. „Khor-Dar?", fragte er ins Nichts hinein. „Hier ist Link. Was tust du hier?"

„Ooh. Link?" Ein tiefes Poltern und Knirschen, wie wenn ein schwerer Stein über sandigen Boden rollt, ertönte und wenig später konnte Link in der Dunkelheit den Schatten eines massiven Goronen erkennen. Für das ungeübte Auge glich ein Gorone dem anderen, aber Link hatte genug Zeit mit ihnen verbracht, um die feinen Unterschiede zu erkennen.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte Khor-Dar, der jetzt direkt neben Link und Epona stand und trotzdem mit Link auf Augenhöhe war – selbst für einen Goronen war er auffallend groß und kräftig. Kein Wunder, dass er zu den Kämpfern des Stammes gehörte.

„Auf dem Weg zu König Zora", winkte Link ab und hoffte, der Gorone würde nicht nachhaken. „Und du?"

„Oh, seit gestern sind die Eruptionen im Todesberg abgebrochen, der Älteste hat einige von uns losgeschickt, um die Lage zu prüfen, und da bin ich auf diesen Fluss erkalteter Lava gestoßen und habe, ja, eine Pause gemacht." Der Gorone guckte so unschuldig, wie er konnte, aber Link hatte ihn durchschaut.

„Also hast du eine kleine Nachtmahlzeit eingelegt, hm?" Link versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, merkte am Zucken seiner Mundwinkel, dass er eine Grimasse zog und ließ es blieben.

„Wir haben seit Monaten nur noch im Berg gehaust, wo es wirklich nicht viel kulinarische Abwechslung gibt, und so ein Lavabrocken mit warmem, weichen Inneren ist wirklich eine Köstlichkeit!", verteidigte sich Khor-Dar und brachte Link doch zum Grinsen – was ihn selbst verwunderte, aber auch erleichterte. Sein Herz war so schwer.

„Soll ich dir ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten auf dem Weg bis zur Höhle?", fragte Khor-Dar. „Ich hab zwar kein Gesindel gesehen in letzter Zeit, aber zu zweit ist man weniger angreifbar als alleine, und dann auch noch du mit deinen zerbrechlichen Knochen und weichem Fleisch."

„Ich klinge köstlich, wenn du es so beschreibst." Link verzog den Mund, zuckte aber mit den Schultern und drückte seine Fersen in Eponas Seiten. Sie ging langsam wieder los. „Ich rechne nicht wirklich mit Überfällen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass alle Moblinbanden das Weite gesucht haben."

„So?" Khor-Dar beäugte Link von der Seite, als sie zusammen dem Pfad folgten. „Hast du damit etwas zu tun, vielleicht?"

Link sagte eine Weile nichts. Er war niemand, der sich selbst mit Lorbeeren schmückte, und für den Tod der Prinzessin fühlte er sich auch verantwortlich. „Hyrule wird jetzt wieder bessere Zeiten erleben, egal, was passiert", entschloss er sich zu antworten. „Belassen wir es dabei."

**Kapitel 3**

_Let my love shine and be your guide_

_On your way towards the Portals of Light_

Zelda erwachte.

Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen und fasste sich an die Stirn. Als sie die Dunkelheit ihres Traums davongeblinzelt hatte, erkannte sie, dass alles so war wie immer. Ihr Bett, umschlossen von schweren, dunklen Samtvorhängen, die kein Licht zu ihr ließen. In der Ferne Vogelgezwitscher. Der Geruch von Schlaf, und irgendwo dahinter, weit entfernt, Frühling.

Sie schlug die Daunendecke zurück und rutschte zur Kante des Bettes, schob den Vorhang etwas beiseite und schwang ihre zierlichen Füße aus dem Bett. Sie berührten nicht den Teppich, der den kalten Marmorfußboden bedeckte. Sie musste sich von der Kante rutschen lassen, um sich hinstellen zu können.

Auf einem Beistelltisch neben ihrem Bett stand eine Glocke, mit der sie ein Zimmermädchen herbeiläuten konnte, das ihr beim Anziehen half. Sie verzichtete darauf.

Sie warf sich einen Morgenmantel aus feinster Seide um und schlüpfte mit den nackten Füßen in feine Schuhe. Dann wollte sie die Türe zum Flur öffnen, aber eine mahnende Stimme hinter ihr hielt sie ab.

„Prinzessin, Ihr könnt nicht unbekleidet herumlaufen."

Zelda wandte den Kopf und sah ihre Amme, die von ihr unbemerkt am Fenster gelehnt hatte, unglücklich an. Impa machte nie Geräusche, es war unmöglich, ihre Gegenwart zu bemerken, wenn man nicht wusste, dass sie da war.

„Ich möchte zu Mutter", erklärte sie, als wäre es nicht offensichtlich.

„Das verstehe ich ja", sagte Impa. „Aber Ihr müsst Euch vorher anziehen. Denkt doch, was Euer Vater sagen würde, würde er sehen, dass Ihr so gekleidet Euer Zimmer verlasst."

Zelda senkte den Blick und ließ die Türklinke los. Impa hatte Recht.

Ihre Amme kam zu ihr und läutete die Glocke. Dann nahm sie das Mädchen, das ihr kaum bis zum Bauchnabel reichte, liebevoll in den Arm. Zelda klammerte sich an sie und genoss die Wärme und Geborgenheit, die die große Sheikah ausstrahlte. Sie trug Rüstung und war bewaffnet, da sie viel mehr als nur ihre Amme war, aber trotzdem spürte sie Impas Zuneigung. Von ihrem Vater hatte sie nichts dergleichen zu erwarten, und ihre Mutter war zu krank, um sich noch um sie zu kümmern.

Mit hoch erhobenem Kopf ertrug Zelda die quälend lange Prozedur, eingekleidet zu werden. Ein frisches Unterkleid aus weißer Seide, darüber ein langes, weißes Kleid, ebenfalls aus Seide, an den Säumen bestickt. Darüber der rosenfarbene Überwurf mit dem königlichen Wappen. Ihre Haare wurden gekämmt und geflochten und auf ihrem Kopf zusammengesteckt, dann bekam sie eine Haube aufgesetzt, die jede noch so kleine Strähne verbarg. Zelda hatte nie eingesehen, warum es nötig sein sollte, dass sie ihre Haare verbarg, aber der König befahl es.

Als sie fertig angekleidet war, sah sie Impa hoffnungsvoll an, die nickte. Zelda stürmte schon fast aus ihren Gemächern, gefolgt von ihrer Amme, hinauf, hinauf, die Wendeltreppen hoch in den Westflügel zur Kemenate der Königin.

Wie immer waren die schweren Eichenholztüren verschlossen. Wie immer hielten zwei Soldaten Wache. Wie immer ließen sie Zelda nicht ein, solange Impa es nicht befahl. Was nutzte es, Prinzessin und Thronfolger zu sein, wenn man nicht mal die eigene Mutter besuchen konnte, ohne von oben herab behandelt zu werden?

Zelda schluckte ihre Wut herunter, als die schweren Türen ihr geöffnet wurden, und spürte, dass Trauer ihr stattdessen die Kehle zuschnürte.

Das wunderschön eingerichtete und schon lange nicht mehr belebte Zimmer war dunkel. Die Fenster waren mit schweren Vorhängen verdeckt. Ein Feuer knisterte im Kamin, es war heiß. Kaum hörbar verschwanden Gestalten vom großen Himmelbett weg tiefer in die Schatten. Zelda wusste um die Sheikah, die über ihre Mutter wachten, weil sie selbst Impa hatte. Ihre Existenz war bei den Menschen außerhalb des Schlosses allerdings nur eine Legende.

Anders als die Krankheit, die die Königin zerfraß.

„Mutter." Zelda strich die Vorhänge vom Bett zurück und brauchte einen Moment, um den Anblick ihrer Mutter zu verkraften. Von Tag zu Tag sah sie ausgezehrter und kränker aus. Jeden Tag kam sie dem Tod einen Schritt näher, mit jedem Atemzug entglitt ihr das Leben. Und kein Gelehrter, kein Heiler, niemand wusste, was ihr fehlte.

Es ist das Blut, munkelte man. Jede Frau der königlichen Familie ist unter furchtbaren Bedingungen gestorben. Es ist im Blut. Ach, hätte der König nur einen Sohn bekommen!

Zelda missachtete alle Gebote und hob sich auf die Bettkante, kroch vorsichtig näher an ihre Mutter heran.

„Prinzessin", mahnte Impa, hatte schon ihre Hände um Zeldas Hüfte, um sie vom Bett zu heben, aber Zeldas flehender Blick gebot ihr Einhalt. Sie deutete eine Verbeugung an und zog sich etwas zurück.

„Mutter", flüsterte Zelda noch einmal, legte ihre kleine Hand an die kalte Wange ihrer Mutter. Keine Regung verriet, ob sie sie hören konnte oder sich auch nur daran erinnerte, dass sie existierte.

„Du fehlst mir", sagte Zelda und spürte, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Bitte werd wieder gesund. Du kannst mich nicht mit dem König allein lassen. Ich hab solche Angst..."

Es war ihr, als hätte ihre Mutter den Kopf nur das winzigste Stück bewegt, als würde sie ihr zuhören. Aber natürlich konnte das nicht sein, weil ihr Geist schon lange nicht mehr in ihrem Körper harrte. Zelda legte sich neben den leblosen Körper der Königin, dicht an sie geschmust. Ihr war egal, ob das, was auch immer ihre Mutter tötete, sie auch befallen könnte. Sie wollte bei ihr sein, solange sie noch konnte.

Aarja schwamm schnell. Trotz seiner neuen Ausrüstung hatte Link Mühe, ihr zu folgen, zumal er nichts sah, alles um ihn herum war stockdunkel. Ein leicht gespenstisches Leuchten ging von Aarjas weißer Haut aus, das war alles, was er wahrnehmen konnte. Ab und zu fühlte er eine klamme Berührungen an den Händen oder im Gesicht, und auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass es nur Seegras und Algen waren, die ihn streiften, fühlte er sich zutiefst beunruhigt. Er vermisste eine Waffe in der Hand, aber das würde ihn langsamer machen, und Aarja nahm keine Rücksicht auf ihn. Es galt also, einfach nur durch die Dunkelheit zu schwimmen.

Es ging weiter durch ein unterirdisches Tunnelsystem. Link wusste, dass diese unterirdischen Wasserläufe ganz Hyrule vernetzten. Er war aber nur einen kleinen Bruchteil davon selber gereist, als er König Zora half, die Wasserverunreinigung zu beheben, die ihren Ursprung tief im Hyliasee gehabt hatte, in einem kleinen Schrein, der von Monstern befallen war. Ganz Hyrule hatten sie überrannt, als der Großmeister des Bösen das Königreich eingenommen hatte.

All das war keine Woche her. Er hatte nur einmal geschlafen, seit er den tödlichen Streich gegen den Ursupator getan hatte.

Es fiel ihm schwer, das zu verstehen.

Er wusste nicht einmal, was mit der Leiche passiert war. Seit er gesehen hatte, dass die Prinzessin zu Boden gesunken war, war alles in seiner Erinnerung schwarzer Schmerz. Er war zur Zitadelle aufgebrochen, ohne zurückzusehen.

Vielleicht hatte Impa die Soldaten angewiesen, sich darum zu kümmern. Falls nicht, würden die Geier sich freuen.

Hoffentlich nicht, dachte Link grimmig, ich gönne es ihm, dass nicht mal Aasfresser seine Leiche wollen.

Aarja, die sich etwas zurück hatte fallen lassen, um mit ihm auf einer Höhe zu sein, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Konzentrier dich! Das hier ist gefährliches Gewässer, auch wenn du sie nicht sehen kannst, ich sehe sie."

Link wandte den Kopf nach links und rechts, aber es es nützte nichts. Er sah kaum die Hand vor Augen. Er wusste nicht, was sie meinte, erinnerte sich aber mit Unwollen an die schemenhaften, kühlen Berührungen, die er bemerkt hatte. Er blickte hinüber zu Aarja. Ihre Augen waren groß und dunkel in ihrem leicht schimmernden, weißen Gesicht. Unter Wasser fehlte ihr alles menschenähnliche, das er ihr über Wasser noch zugeschrieben hatte. Sie war ein Wesen der Tiefe.

„Du bist ein Fremdkörper in dieser Gegend, Herr der Zeit", sagte sie weiter. „Noch haben sie Angst vor dir, weil sie nicht wissen, was du bist. Aber das kann sich schnell ändern. Schwimm schneller, wenn du kannst, damit du bald wieder Luft um dich und Boden unter dir hast."

Er hätte zu gern Widerworte gegeben, aber auch wenn er atmen konnte, sprechen konnte er nicht. Also schwieg er. Auch musste er einsehen, dass sie Recht hatte. Sie schwammen zwar mit der Strömung, und er begann dennoch, müde zu werden und seine Arme schwer. Er hätte gern gefragt, wie weit es noch war, konnte nicht und zwang sich deshalb, durchzuhalten.

Er versuchte, die Müdigkeit und die Trauer zu verdrängen und sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Er versuchte, an etwas zu denken, das ihm Energie gab und ihn nicht verzweifeln ließ. Aber seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab zum Gesicht der Prinzessin, wie sie tot in seinen Armen gelegen hatte.

Die Verzweiflung war wie die Dunkelheit um ihn herum.

Zelda erwachte.

Sie fuhr mit einem fürchterlichen Schreck aus dem Schlaf hoch und fegte die Vorhänge vor ihrem Bett beiseite. Impa stand vor ihr, die Hand noch ausgestreckt, weil sie sie hatte wecken wollen.

Ihr Blick war voller Schmerz. „Prinzessin...", begann sie. Ihre Augen waren feucht.

Zelda verstand. Tränen fingen an, heiß über ihre Wangen zu rinnen. Sie stand auf, und Impa kniete sich zu ihr hinab und umarmte sie fest, während Zelda furchtbar weinte und schrie und klagte.

Ab jetzt würde sich alles ändern.

Die Beerdigung der Königin war schon am nächsten Tag. Zelda trug ein schwarzes Kleid und einen Schleier über den Augen. Sie war erst acht, aber der König hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie die Kleidung einer erwachsenen Frau trug. „Du wirst Königin sein", hatte er streng gesagt. „Du hast jetzt keine Zeit mehr, Kind zu sein. Benimm dich dementsprechend."

„Ja, Vater", hatte Zelda geantwortet und versucht, nicht zu verzweifeln. Die Last, die sie auf ihren schmalen Schultern wähnte, schien ihr allzu schwer.

Impa war die einzige, die spürte, wie sehr sie litt und wie sehr sie versuchte, den Erwartungen des Königs und des ganzen Landes zu entsprechen.

Mit zehn wollte der König sie verheiraten, aber wenigstens das konnte sie verhindern. Wenig später starb auch er. Zeldas Koronation war an ihrem zwölften Geburtstag. Die Gesetzte verbaten ihr den Titel der Königin, solange sie nicht verheiratet war, und sie schlug jegliche Avancen aus, die ihr gemacht wurden, egal wie charmant und hochangesehen und reich der Edelmann war, der glaubte, so einen guten Schachzug zu machen.

Sie war Herrscherin über Hyrule, ehe sie tatsächlich zur Frau geworden war. Sie war Herrscherin über Hyrule, ohne, dass ihr Wort etwas galt. Denn auch wenn ihr vorgegaukelt wurde, dass ihre Meinung zählte, entschieden doch ihre Statthalter, was tatsächlich im Land geschah. Vieles davon missbilligte sie, aber ändern konnte sie nichts. Zelda beobachtete die Geschehnisse in ihrem eigenen Land wie durch eine Glaswand. Und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob nicht doch das Land sie beobachtete, wie sie, gläsern und durchsichtig, auf einem Thron saß, der nichts bedeutete.

Ihre Tage waren von Einsamkeit geprägt.

Impa bedachte das Gesicht der Prinzessin mit Kummer. Nachdem Link sich auf ins Reich der Zora gemacht hatte, war sie unverzüglich zur Zitadelle geritten. Die Wachen, die Link höchstselbst angewiesen hatte, niemanden einzulassen, leisteten ihr tatsächlich kurz schwachen Widerstand und beriefen sich auf seinen Befehl, den Impa allerdings ignorierte. Aber ein wenig stolz war sie auf den Mut der Soldaten dennoch. Viele der Männer und Frauen der Armee hatten darunter gelitten, dass sie während des kurzen Krieges, der das Land überkommen hatte, kaum etwas hatten ausrichten können.

Barfuß hatte sie die Zitadelle betreten und sofort Zeldas Leichnam auf dem Altar bemerkt. Den Stich in ihrem Herzen ignorierend war sie neben ihn getreten und hatte ihr nach kurzem Zögern über die Stirn gestrichen.

Zelda sah aus, als schliefe sie.

Sie war sehr bleich, ihr Gesicht wächsern, und doch sah sie nicht... tot aus. Impa wusste nicht, wie sie es beschreiben sollte, doch sie hatte viele Tote in ihrem Leben als Dienerin des Königshauses gesehen und sie war sich sicher, dass etwas an Zelda anders war.

In der Zitadelle war es dunkel, der Sonnenschein drang kaum durch die Buntglasfenster, also ging Impa in einen Nebenraum, um Kerzen zu holen und sie um die Prinzessin aufzustellen und zu entzünden. Der warme Schein der Flammen glich die Kälte des toten Körpers aus, und wieder verstärkte sich Impas Gefühl, dass Zelda noch lebte.

„Eigenartig", sagte sie zu sich selbst und musste Zeldas Gesicht wieder leicht berühren, als ob sie sich überzeugen musste, dass ihr nicht doch ein schlechter Scherz gespielt wurde. „Link hatte Recht. Das kann unmöglich das Ende sein..."

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, zog sie Zelda vorsichtig den rechten Seidenhandschuh aus, während sie eine Entschuldigung für den Übergriff murmelte.

Das Mal auf Zeldas Handrücken hatte sie seit ihrer Geburt gehabt. Eine knotige, dunkle Hautverfärbung, die aussah wie eine Brandwunde hatte der jungen Prinzessin in ihrer Jugend viel Kummer bereitet und sie hatte immer schon Handschuhe deswegen getragen. Dass das Mal das Triforce darstellte und ihr der Legende nach eine große Zukunft voraussagte, war ihr dabei nie ein Trost gewesen.

Erst, als es eines schicksalhaften Tages anfing, von sich aus golden zu leuchten, hatte Zelda begriffen, was es wirklich meinte. Innerhalb von wenigen Tagen hatte sich ihr Leben völlig geändert. Sie war nicht mehr nur die Prinzessin von Hyrule, sie war auch eine der sieben Weisen und trug das Fragment der Weisheit.

Und jetzt, obwohl sie tot war, leuchtete das Mal hell auf ihrem Handrücken.

Link brach durch die Wasseroberfläche und schnappte gewaltig nach Luft, während er sich das Zoratuch vom Mund zerrte. Ganz egal, was für Magie es war, echte Luft war es nicht und Link fühlte, wie sie seinen Brustkorb mit ihrer Energie beinahe zu sprengen drohte.

Hustend und erschöpft schwamm er zum Ufer, wo er sich in den nassen Sand fallen ließ.

Aarja steckte hinter ihm den Kopf durch das Wasser. „Wir sind da", kommentierte sie überflüssigerweise. „Ab hier musst du allein zurechtkommen, kleiner Held. Viel Glück."

„Warte!", rief Link ihr nach, aber sie war schon wieder abgetaucht. Link saß im Wasser, völlig durchnässt, ausgelaugt und müde, und seufzte.

Er war wieder allein.

Er stützte die Hände auf die Knie und sah sich um. Viel konnte er nicht erkennen, es war Nacht, dem Stand der Sterne nach würde es noch ein paar Stunden bis zum Sonnenaufgang dauern. Der Tunnel, dem er und Aarja, für was sich wie eine Ewigkeit angefühlt hatte, gefolgt waren, mündete in einem kleinen See, der ein paar Palmen und Sträucher speiste. Aber groß war der fruchtbare Radius nicht, und in nur ein paar Metern Entfernung gab es schon wieder nichts anderes als Sand.

Überall Sand.

Egal in welche Himmelsrichtung er blickte, er sah nur Dünen.

Mühevoll erhob Link sich, wrang seine Kleidung so gut er konnte aus, sichtete seine Ausrüstung, zog die Flossen aus und tauschte sie gegen seine normalen Schuhe und Armschienen. Er ging um das Wasserloch herum, schaute unter ein paar Sträucher, rüttelte an den Palmen, aber es fand sich nichts nützliches. Aber er hatte auch nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, in dieser Einöde irgendwas zu finden. Er hatte auch nicht nach irgendwas gesucht.

Er wischte sich den nassen Pony aus der Stirn und dachte nach. Er wusste nicht, in welche Richtung er gehen musste. Er wusste nicht mal genau, was er suchte. Janhalla sollte hier wohnen, doch wo? Es gab nichts, das wie ein Tempel oder Schrein aussah. Wie lebte der Herr der Nachtschwärmer?

Ein Geräusch hinter ihm ließ ihn herumfahren. Das Wasser des Sees kräuselte sich etwas, Link packte den Griff seines Schwertes und verharrte. Dann bewegte sich die Wasseroberfläche wieder, und dann tauchte ein halber Kopf mit tellergroßen, schwarzen Augen auf. Zuerst dachte Link, Aarja sei zurückgekommen, aber er erkannte, dass es sich um eine andere Nixe handelte.

Verrückt, blitzte es ihm durch den Kopf. Ich habe mein Leben lang gedacht, es gäbe nur weit draußen im Meer Nixen, und jetzt sehe ich zwei an einem Tag.

„Hallo", versuchte er vorsichtig und ließ den Schwertgriff los. Die Nixe tauchte etwas weiter auf, bis ihr Kinn über Wasser war. Sie sagte etwas in einer Sprache, die Link nicht verstand.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht", sagte er, und, als sie ihn fragend anblickte, fügte er in gebrochenem zoranisch dasselbe hinzu. Zum Glück hatte er sich für solche Fälle von allen Völkern Hyrules ein paar Sätze und Wörter beibringen lassen. Er war ein bescheidener Mann, aber auf seine Sprachfähigkeiten war er stolz. Nicht einmal Impa sprach die Sprachen der Goronen und Zora.

Die Nixe kicherte und fragte in der Zorasprache: „Was bist du?"

Link sah sein Vokabular jetzt schon erschöpft. Verloren gestikulierte er, sagte schließlich: „Link. Hylianer."

Ihre bleichen Lippen formten ein stummes Oh. Sie schien Vertrauen gefasst zu haben und kam näher bis zum Ufer. Link machte auch ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und kniete sich hin, um mehr auf ihrer Höhe zu sein.

„Deeha", sagte sie, und Link wusste nicht, ob das ihr Name war, oder ein Wort, die er nicht kannte.

Sie betrachtete ihn mit einem koketten Lächeln und streckte dann langsam eine bleiche Hand aus dem Wasser. Link konnte ihre Schwimmhäute aus der Nähe betrachten, sah blaue, haarfeine Adern dazwischen schimmern, die schwarzen Krallen, die aus ihren Fingerspitzen wuchsen.

Die Nixe berührte seine Wangen, zog aber die Hand schnell wieder zurück.

„Ich habe nie etwas gesehen wie dich", sagte sie. Sie klang ein wenig so, als müsse sie auch jedes Wort sorgfältig zurechtlegen. Dabei starrte sie Link unentwegt an, und ihm wurde ein wenig anders unter ihrem stechenden Blick. „Du kein Zora. Zora nur sehr selten hier. Angst vor Wasser hier. Keine guten Wässer."

Er wusste nicht, wie er antworten sollte, aber sie war momentan seine einzige Chance, deswegen versuchte er noch einen einfachen Satz: „Ich suche Jalhalla."

Das erschreckte sie, und sie machte einen Satz nach hinten von ihm weg und tauchte wieder mehr ab. Kurz befürchtete Link, sie würde verschwinden, aber ihre Augen blieben über der Wasseroberfläche.

„Hilf mir", bat Link vorsichtig.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht Jalhalla", sagte sie.

„Ich muss nur wissen, wohin. Dir wird nichts passieren!" Das war, streng genommen, gelogen. Link hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn erwartete. Wenn Jalhalla den Nixen feindlich gesinnt war, könnte es durchaus Konsequenzen für sie haben, ihm den Weg zu weisen. Aber er hatte keine Wahl. „Bitte", fügte er hinzu.

Deeha formte mit Daumen und Zeigefinger zwei Kreise, die sie vor die Augen hielt. „Siehst nix", sagte sie. „Musst Augen öffnen!"

Link verfluchte die Sprachbarriere. Er wusste nicht, was sie meinte. Er überlegte noch, wie er ihr das erklären konnte, da war sie schon wieder abgetaucht. Zum zweiten Mal heute rief er einer Nixe hinterher: „Warte!" Aber auch sie war verschwunden.

Es war erdrückend still um ihn.

Link stieß einen Fluch gen Himmel aus. Er war kein Stück weiter gekommen.

Dafür merkte er, wie sehr er fror. Er war noch immer nass bis auf die Knochen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich jetzt überstürzt auf die Suche zu machen, das musste er einsehen. Er würde ein paar Stunden schlafen müssen, um klar denken zu können.

Bibbernd verließ er das Wasser, suchte sich die windgeschützteste Stelle der kleinen Oase neben einigen Sträuchern unter einer Palme und brach zuerst ein paar trockene Zweige ab, aber nach einiger Überlegung wagte er doch nicht, ein Feuer zu machen. Er wusste nicht, was in der Dunkelheit wohl auf ihn aufmerksam werden würde, wenn er sich mit einer Flamme verriet.

Er schnallte die Schwertscheide und den Schild ab und warf beides unbeachtet auf den Boden. Stöhnend massierte er sich die Schultern, kreise sie auf und ab, reckte den Nacken. Die Müdigkeit, die er schon in den Tunneln gespürt hatte, war wieder völlig da.

Er ließ sich unter die Palme fallen und lehnte sich an ihren Stamm, den Schwertheft griffbereit. Er trat die Stiefel von den Füßen, vergrub die Zehen im Sand und sah in den Himmel. Die Sterne glänzen völlig klar. Träge suchte er ein paar Sternzeichen zusammen. Der Tristern, der immer nach Norden zeigte, stand direkt über ihm. Impa hatte ihm vor einiger Zeit ein paar Sternzeichen beigebracht, damit er immer wusste, wo er war. Er war ihr dankbar dafür. Jetzt, so wusste er, war er weit, weit im Westen Hyrules, sicherlich viele Tagesmärsche vom Schloss entfernt. So tief war er nie in der Gespensterwüste gewesen. Zum Wüstenkoloss war er einmal zu Fuß marschiert, das stimmte. Es war eine der beschwerlichsten Reisen, an die er sich erinnerte. Nicht einmal völlig ohne Ausrüstung den Gebirgspass hinauf zum Krater des Todesberges zu klettern war ihm so gefährlich in Erinnerung geblieben.

Und jetzt saß er irgendwo im Nirgendwo, ohne Karte, ohne Kompass. Noch dazu würde er wohl kaum tagsüber wandern können. Bis zum Wüstenkoloss war die Temperatur eben so erträglich (diesbezüglich war der Krater des Todesbergs wirklich unangenehmer gewesen), dort lebten sogar die Wüstennomaden, aber wie es hier werden würde, konnte er nicht sagen.

Erst einmal musste er schlafen. Wenn er sich ein paar Stunden ausgeruht hatte, würde er besser überlegen können.

Er kauerte sich zusammen, die Arme um den Oberkörper geschlungen und das Kinn auf die Brust gepresst. Aber er merkte, dass die Kälte so schlimm war, dass er entweder nie einschlafen würde oder nie wieder erwachen.

Da fiel ihm das Tuch ein, das die Königin ihm gegeben hatte. Er öffnete die Gürteltasche, in der er es aufbewahrte, und holte das Tuch hervor. Es war oft zusammengefaltet und kaum größer als seine Handfläche. Außerdem war es völlig trocken, obwohl alles andere an Link noch immer troff. Link faltete das Tuch auseinander und war überrascht, wie groß es war. Er konnte es sich um die Schultern werfen und dann war noch immer genug über, um auch seine Beine zu bedecken.

Er sandte ein stummes Dankeschön an die Königin der Zora und nahm sich vor, in Zukunft nie wieder schlecht über das Handwerk einer Frau zu denken.

Er vergrub sich tiefer in seiner Decke und dann kam der Schlaf auf einmal ganz plötzlich.

Zelda erwachte.

Sie saß auf dem Thron und musste eingenickt sein. Der etwas pikierte Blick des Beraters, der vor ihr stand, die Hände gefaltet, bestätigte ihre Theorie. „Entschuldigt", sagte Zelda und strich sich über die Stirn, nahm wieder Haltung an. „Fahrt fort."

„Wie ich gerade sagte", hüstelte der dünne Mann und wies auf eine Karte des Landes, die neben ihm stand, von vielen kleinen roten Nadeln mit Fahnen daran durchlöchert, „haben die Wüstennomaden vor zwei Tagen begonnen, sich in Richtung der Steppe zu bewegen. Sie haben schnelle Pferde und werden in wenigen Tagen unsere Wachposten vor den Ausläufern der Gespensterwüste erreicht haben. Wenn Ihr mir die bescheidene Bemerkung erlaubt, sollten die dort postierten Truppen verstärkt werden." Er redete ununterbrochen weiter, und Zelda fiel es schwer, ihm zu folgen. Sie sah aus dem Fenster in die Ferne und verstand nicht, was das Schicksal mit ihr plante.

Sie hatte wenig geschlafen in den letzten Wochen. Ihre Berater sagten ihr, es würde zum Krieg kommen. Es würde ein König aus der Wüste kommen, der ihr Land einnehmen wollte. Eine Situation, auf die keiner im Land vorbereitet gewesen war. Der Frieden in Hyrule galt als ewig. Zelda wusste nicht, was zu tun war.

Aber alle sahen nur auf sie. Sie wurde ständig beobachtet. „Prinzessin, was sollen wir tun?", fragten sie.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie. „Unser Land hat viele Jahrhunderte in Frieden gelebt. Unsere Soldaten sind schwach, die Waffen stumpf."

„Aber Prinzessin, Ihr müsst uns beschützen."

„Das möchte ich", sagte Zelda verzweifelt. „Aber wie sollen wir einen Krieg gewinnen? Ich kann meine Armee nicht in den sicheren Untergang schicken."

„Sie will uns hereinlegen! Sie wird uns dem Wüstenkönig überlassen und selber fliehen!"

„Nein! Nein, ich könnte mein Land niemals zurücklassen..." Zelda spürte die verhassten Blicke und die Finger, die auf sie zeigten. Sie hörte die leise gemurmelten Gerüchte hinter ihrem Rücken. Man nannte sie eine schlechte Herrscherin, man wünschte sich den König zurück. Man wünschte sich, sie wäre an seiner statt gestorben, so wie ihre Mutter vor ihr und davor deren Mutter. Keine Frau aus dem Königshaus habe es jemals zu etwas gebracht.

„Nein!", wollte Zelda rufen. „Das ist alles nicht wahr! Mein Vater war ein furchtbarer Mann, seht ihr das denn nicht? Ich wollte immer eine bessere Königin sein als er! Ich liebe euch, ihr seid mein Volk, ich würde für euch sterben!"

Doch da war nur Dunkelheit um sie herum. Sie wollte weglaufen, doch sie konnte nicht. Schwarze Schatten drangen ihr durch Mund und Nase in den Körper, sie wollte schreien, doch kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen.

Sie sank zu Boden und weinte. Sie hatte versagt.

Jemand trat vor sie, kniete sich zu ihr hinab und fasste nach ihrem Kinn und hob ihren Kopf an. Tränenverhangen sah sie direkt in den Blick zweier boshafter, goldener Augen.

„Weint nicht, kleine Prinzessin", sagte der hünenhafte Mann in der schwarzen Rüstung. Seine Stimme betrug seine Freundlichkeit. „Es wird alles gut werden."

„Verschont mich mit Eurem Mitleid!" Zelda wollte sich losreißen, doch er umfasste ihr schmales Handgelenk und hielt sie mit einer Leichtigkeit fest, die panische Angst in ihr entfachte.

„Kein Mitleid. Aber ich muss Euch dankbar sein. Dafür, dass Ihr es mir so leicht gemacht habt. Von einem so prächtigem Land wie Eurem hätte ich einen Krieg erwartet, der über Zeitalter besteht, aber Ihr habt mich durch das Haupttor des Schlosses gehen lassen, als wäre ich ein willkommener Gast. Dafür danke ich Euch."

Zelda begann ob seines Hohns wieder zu weinen. Sie zerrte an ihrem Arm, doch der grausame Wüstenkönig ließ sie nicht gehen.

„Was habt Ihr vor!", schrie sie. „Die Göttinnen werden dafür sorgen, dass Ihr Eure gerechte Strafe noch erhalten werdet!"

„Oh, das glaube ich nicht." Der Mann zupfte mit seinen riesigen Händen überraschend behutsam ihren Handschuh von ihren Fingern. Das Triforce der Weisheit glühte weiß und golden auf ihrem Handrücken. Und auf seiner Hand fing das Fragment der Kraft an zu leuchten. Zelda wurde ganz still.

„Das kann nicht sein", flüsterte sie.

Er lachte nur. Er lachte, laut, böse, und ihr gefror das Blut in den Adern.

Zelda erwachte.

Sie lag in ihrem Bett, alles war wie immer. Ihr Atem ging schnell, Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn. Ein Traum...?

Sie sprang aus dem Bett und lief zum Fenster, ignorierte Impa, die verwirrt zu ihr eilte. „Königin, alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie. „Habt Ihr schlecht geträumt?"

Zelda hatte die Fensterläden aufgestoßen und sah hinab auf die Stadt unter dem Schloss. Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen. Die Sonne schien. Bis hier oben hörte sie die Musik der Bänkelsänger auf den Straßen, Marktschreier, Gelächter. Es roch nach Blumen. „Ja", sagte sie und beruhigte sich wieder. „Nur ein Albtraum..."

Dann fiel ihr etwas ein. „Königin?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Impa sah sie genauso verwirrt an. „Natürlich, Hoheit", erwiderte sie, versuchte dann ein mildes Lächeln. „Es muss ein schlimmer Traum gewesen sein, wenn er Euch so die Sinne vernebelt hat."

„Ja..." Zelda ließ zu, dass Impa sie sanft an der Schulter auf einen Stuhl setzte. Aus dem Nichts erschienen Dienstmädchen, die Zeldas Haare kämmten und flochten, Blumen hineinsteckten und Perlen hineinwebten. Sie wurde gewaschen und angekleidet. Zelda hatte dieses Kleid noch nie gesehen. Es war aus weißer und cremefarbener Seide mit violetten Akzenten und vielen Unterröcken. Ein Mieder schnürte ihr die Taille wunderschön schmal, komplizierte Raffungen in den Röcken betonten zusätzlich ihren Körper. Sie betrachtete sich staunend von allen Seiten, während ein weiteres Dienstmädchen, dessen Gesicht Zelda nicht wiedererkannte, ihre Augen, Wangen und Lippen schminkte.

Impa betrachtete das alles zufrieden. „Ihr seht wunderschön aus, Hoheit", sagte sie. „Der König wird sich nicht sattsehen können." Sie lachte ein wenig. „Aber wann kann er das schon?"

Zelda bedachte Impa mit einem gespielten Lächeln. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, geheiratet zu haben. Sollte ihr Albtraum ihr wirklich solche Streiche spielen?

Sie bekam einen purpurnen, langen Fellmantel um die Schultern gelegt, der wunderbar weich war, ihre Füße steckte man in die zartesten Seidenschuhe, die über und über mit Verzierungen bestickt waren. Kleine Perlen glänzten im Licht.

Zuletzt bekam sie die Krone auf das Haupt gesetzt. Sie war wunderschön, schlicht und elegant und gekonnt gearbeitet, jedem der Geschmeide, die Zelda als Prinzessin getragen hatte, hoch erhaben.

Es tat beinahe weh, sich im Spiegel zu betrachten. Dort stand eine Königin, würdevoll, wunderschön. Eine, über die man sich noch in einem anderen Zeitalter Geschichten erzählen würde.

Zelda war nie eitel gewesen. Sie hatte anerkannt, dass sie keineswegs eine hässliche Frau gewesen war. Aber sie war nie stolz darauf gewesen oder hatte die Notwendigkeit gesehen, ihre Züge zusätzlich zu betonen. Aber jetzt, wo sie sich so im Spiegel betrachtete, hätte sie vor Glück weinen können. Hätte ihre Mutter sie so sehen können!

Sie strahlte Impa an, die zufrieden nickte und die Königin dann aus der Kemenate in den Thronsaal führte.

Zelda merkte sofort den Preis, den es kostete, schön zu sein. Die Schuhe drückten und stachen, das Mieder schnürte ihr die Luft ab und zwang sie in eine schmerzhafte Pose. Die vielen Röcke behinderten sie beim Gehen und Treppensteigen. Das erste Mal in ihren Jahren im Schloss war sie froh um die Geländer.

Sie kamen zu den großen Flügeltüren, die zum Thronsaal führten. Wie immer wurden sie von zwei Wachen flankiert, die salutierten, als Impa und Zelda sich näherten. Dann öffneten sie die Tore und riefen: „Die Königin!"

Impa blieb zurück, und Zelda trat mit Herzklopfen in den Thronsaal. Es war überwältigend: Das ganze Königreich schien versammelt zu sein, der Saal war mit Blumen und Girlanden geschmückt, Fanfaren wurden zu ihrem Erscheinen gespielt. Ihr Herz schien zerspringen zu wollen und mit sachten Schritten ging sie zum Thron hinüber, betrachtete ihr Volk, das ihr zujubelte, und wagte es, zaghaft zu winken, was das Frohlocken nur verstärkte.

Vor dem Thron angekommen sah sie Link. Er kam ihr lächelnd die letzten paar Schritte entgegen. „Meine Königin", sagte er. Seine Augen leuchteten. Zelda hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen, es warf sie völlig aus der Bahn. Sie kannte ihn nur als einen sehr ernsten jungen Mann, sie kannte ihn nur mit besorgten, traurigen Augen. Von alledem gab es hier keine Spur.

„Link", flüsterte sie, als er mit einer tiefen Verbeugung ihre Hand in seine nahm und einen Kuss darauf hauchte. Dann wies er ihr ihren Platz zu: einen gepolsterten, wunderschön aussehenden Sessel, der schräg versetzt zum Thron stand. Tiefer. Weiter hinten.

Überrascht setzte Zelda sich.

Link nahm auf dem Thron Platz.

Sie betrachtete ihn irritiert, doch er schien das nicht zu bemerken. Stattdessen wandte er sich mit einer Ansprache ans Volk, der Zelda gespannt zuhörte. Noch immer war sie desorientiert und verwirrt, das sollte aber niemand merken, also schwieg sie und wandte nur dann und wann ein kleines, lächelndes Nicken zu Link oder dem Volk.

Sie erfuhr, dass heute der Jahrestag des Sturzes des Großmeister des Bösen war und gleichzeitig ihr Hochzeitstag. Zelda wurde immer verunsicherter. Nachdem sie so lange Prinzessin gewesen war, konnte es sicherlich passieren, dass sie ab und zu vergaß, dass sie das nicht mehr war. Aber zu vergessen, dass sie geheiratet hatte – Link geheiratet hatte – und dass sie den Großmeister bezwungen hatten? Das konnte nicht stimmen.

Sie fuhr herum, als sie eine Bewegung hinter sich auszumachen glaubte. Aber da war nichts.

Link erzählte gerade mit dramatischen Gesten, wie er damals die alles entscheidende Schlacht geschlagen hatte. Zelda erwähnte er dabei mit keinem Wort.

Zelda wurde immer unwohler. Sie musste dringend mit Link reden, irgendwas stimmte nicht.

Vielleicht... war der Albtraum, den sie gehabt hatte, gar kein Albtraum gewesen, sondern eine Warnung? Vielleicht war der Großmeister zurückgekehrt. Vielleicht würde es wieder Krieg geben.

Wieder hatte sie das Gefühl, dass jemand hinter ihr stand. Auch diesmal sah sie nichts, als sie sich umdrehte.

Sie blickte verzweifelt zu Link, aber der schien ihren Kummer nicht wahrzunehmen. Also mahnte sie sich zu Geduld, wie es sich für eine Königin gehörte, und wartete darauf, dass sie einen ruhigen Moment gemeinsam hatten.


End file.
